Remnant’s Sibling Avengers
by Cerberus32
Summary: What happens when two brothers find themselves in a new yet familiar world where they are given the abilities of heroes they greatly admire? The time for their story to be told has come. Featuring original characters.
1. Remnants Sibling Avengers

Before any of this happened I was just like everyone else. I went to school, worked part time, had good friends and family, but like a lot of us I dreamed of a life of adventure, so what happens when both my brother and myself find ourselves suddenly transported to the world of one of our favorite shows and suddenly gained the abilities of two of the greatest heroes we admired? All I can say is that it's time for us to assemble.

Disclaimer : Credit for the creation of RWBY as well as any references to other types of media that might be mentioned belong to their respective owners as the only thing I own is my personal character while my brother owns his which is my characters brother in the story. I repeat I only own my character and my brother owns his that's it nothing more.


	2. Character Bios

Carlos Ortiz

Age: 17

Outfit: Spider-Man Last Stand outfit.

Species: Formerly human, now Spider faunus.

Abilities: wall crawling, organic webs, enhanced physical abilities ( strength, speed, stamina, reflexes) enhanced durability and healing.

Semblance: Spider sense

Aura: Red, blue, black, and white. Aura shines with all four colors at once. ( my story, my rules.)

Weapons: Dual swords that transform into pistols. Weapons can harness aura and either enhance physical attacks or be used to shoot out energy attacks ( In sword mode, aura is charged into beam slashes called Getsuga Tenshou. In gun mode, aura is used for Charged Shot.) Weapons can use dust to enhance either physical or aura infused attacks.

Web shooters: Web fluid formula to create artificial webbing just as strong as organic. Certain webbing infused with dust for different situations.

Jonathan Stark

Age: 16

Outfit: Tony Stark casual outfit from Avengers ( What he wore when he started working with Bruce to find Loki's staff.)

Species: Human

Abilities: Enhanced physical abilities.

Semblance: Extremis ( Creates a link between the brain of the user and technology near their vicinity effectively making any nearby tech an extension of the user. Immune to hacking.)

Aura: Red, gold and neon blue. All three colors shine as one.

Weapons: Bleeding edge ( Nanotechnology that resides within users bloodstream allowing for immediate deployment when needed. Can turn into any weapon or piece of tech needed only limited by users imagination.)

Iron Leigon: Various Iron Man armors built for emergencies.

( ) means thoughts or actions


	3. Chapter 1- Origins

"Who am I? You sure you wanna know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If somebody told you it was a happy little tale, if somebody told you I was just your average, ordinary guy and not a care in the world, somebody lied."

No, no as much as I like that intro maybe I should try something else. Hmmm, how about...

"We all have secrets, the ones we keep, and the ones that are kept from us."

Hmmm, maybe but it still doesn't feel right. Maybe I can try from the MCU, oh wait they didn't give him a monologue in that version so what does that leave me with...

Okay let's give the truth a try... my name is Carlos and believe it or not I am Spider-Man. Okay I know what you're probably thinking...

"You can't be Spider-Man, he is a guy named Peter Parker, or Miles Morales, or Miguel O'Hara" or perhaps something along the lines of "Spider-Man is a comic book character and not a real person" well in each instance you'd be correct, but what if I told you that the situation I now find myself in was literally out of this world. Get it, it's out of this word cuz I'm not on... oh you got it, okay but why aren't laughing... you know what never mind let's just get back to basics. So I'm from Earth, probably the same one you're existing in right now, but as of several months ago I have been living in a world called Remnant with my little brother not only adjusting to a new life but also becoming students at a place called Beacon Academy, sounds familiar doesn't it. Well it should cuz if we're from the same Earth than you should already be familiar with where we are. I also know you're probably asking "How did the two of us even end up here and why am I saying I'm Spider-Man?" All good questions, but if you wanna know we have to start at the beginning, and just so we're clear I'm not talking about the beginning of creation because that's a subject for another time, I mean the beginning of how this happened and all I can honestly say is that it started with my brother and I playing one of our favorite games and him kicking my butt...again.

(Location: Earth)

(Time: 2:15 p.m.)

(9 hours, 45 minutes until new life begins)

In a typical city there exists a certain home, in that certain home lives a normal family, within that normal family there are...

Okay you know what I tried to get a little creative with this but it's starting to give me a headache so I'm going to level with you, right now both my brother and I are at home relaxing on a typical Friday just playing some games and generally having a good time, or at least he was since he tends to beat me in most of our matches. Anyway we've been at it for about an hour and we decided that this was going to be the last one for now.

**Carlos:**Okay Spider-Man don't let me down now, you too X, I really need at least one win today.

**Jonathan:**Since you're picking your best I guess I'll do the same, Iron Man and Zero for me.

**Carlos: **Alright, since you picked them I'll use the time stone against them.

**Jonathan:** Okay if you're using time against me, I'll simply use reality against you.

I picked at random and the stage we got was the Xgard Throne Room, as the intro for our characters played I was really hoping that if I won it wasn't because Jonathan was going easy on me, soon our fight began with both of us switching out our mains and fighting robot v.s. robot with X and Zero clashing against one another. After taking a couple of hits I switched to Spider-Man and used his superior acrobatics to gain a slight edge, only for my brother to bring in Iron Man and keep me at a distance. I tried using the time stone in combination with switching characters and it worked for a bit but my brother knows my fighting style rather well and it wasn't long until he came up with a strategy against it. As the fight went on it eventually ended with Spider-Man against Iron Man and my brother just used the reality stones full power to cause several elemental attacks with every button input, my health was pretty good but if I screwed up here I was toast so I had to just endure for now. Just as I thought it was over I got blind sighted by a lightning strike and it gave Iron Man an opening to use the proton cannon leaving me with a small bit of my health left.

**Carlos: **(Alright it's now or never!)

My time stone was at full power so I activated it allowing Spider-Man to execute his combos faster than normal and I utilized his mobility to its fullest as I zipped across the screen and attacking as fast as possible and getting out of danger just as quickly. We both had a tiny sliver of health left and the next person to make a mistake was finished, we both moved around not daring to make a mistake and as my stones power was about to run out I managed to hit Iron Man with webbing that let me finish him off with Spider-Man's hyper combo.

**Carlos/Spider-Man: **Maximum Spider, with great power, comes a great beat down!!

**Annoincer: **Hyper Combo K.O. !!!

**Spider-Man: **All in a days work for your friendly, neighborhood Spider-Man!!

**Carlos: **Finally!!!!

**Jonathan:** Oh well, good game.

I tell ya, every time I play against him my heart rate sky rockets over how well Jonathan knows my patterns and essentially beats me 9 out of 10 times. Still I couldn't complain, I at least got a win with my favorite superhero so not bad. As I got back in bed I decided to watch some RWBY on my phone while Jonathan watched some videos online for game tips. Ever since the show first came out I always thought to myself how awesome it would be to live in their world, to have awesome powers and transforming weapons and train to fight monsters sounds like an adventure I wouldn't mind being a part of. Yes I am fully aware of the possible dangers that are present as well, but still the chance to be something greater than who I am now, wouldn't you want to try something like that? I've been asked by friends who like this series what I would have as my weapons and semblance of choice and to me the answer is pretty easy; I would want dual blades that turned into pistols and for my semblance just give me the powers of Spider-Man. I know it's going to sound cliche but for as long as I can remember I've always wanted to be like Spider-Man, he became my first favorite superhero and one I greatly admire and respect, as for using dual blades, well why not?

**Jonathan: **What are you watching right now?

**Carlos: **I'm just watching RWBY, I'm on the episode when they have the food fight.

**Jonathan: **Oh okay.

As for my brother, knowing him he would definitely want to have Iron Man's abilities that allowed him to communicate with technology like in the comics, and his weapons of choice would be nanotechnology since he can form them into whatever he needs in an instant. Still even though the reality for us was that we exist in this world, it didn't stop me from wondering what if I did go to Remnant and become that version of myself. Little did I know that in just a couple of hours that our lives were about to get a lot more interesting.


	4. Chapter 2- A Simple Twist of Fate

(Location: Earth)

(Time: 11:55 p.m.)

(5 minutes until new life begins)

Do you ever have those dreams that are so detailed that you think you can remember them once you wake up only to remember next to practically nothing about it when you do? Well that explains what's going on in my mind right now. Usually my dreams are a collection of random thoughts and they hardly make any sense at all, but this time it was me in a vast white space with my eyes closed, I wasn't asleep in here, I was simply at peace. In the distance I could barely make out a voice trying to call out to me, however it sounded distorted and it wasn't alone...

**????: **...n

**Carlos: **(Who is that?)

**????: **...k

**Carlos: **(Who are you?)

**????: **.wa..n

**Carlos: **(Huh?)

**????: **a..ke.

**Carlos: **(What?)

**????: **Awaken.

**Carlos: **(Awaken?)

**????:** Yes, awaken for you are needed.

As I opened my eyes I could barely make out for glowing orbs surrounding me, my vision was so distorted for some reason that I couldn't clearly see what they looked like, all I knew was that it sounded like four separate voices speaking as one.

**Carlos: **Who are you? What are you? And where am I?

**????: **Who and what we are is of no importance, however what is important is why we have summoned you to this place, our time is limited and we must act now if we are to avoid the dangers that have yet to unfold.

**Carlos: **What dangers? And you still haven't answered my question, where the heck are we?!

**????: **We are in the space between realities, we used the remaining power we currently possess to create a link between our own existence and yours using your mind as a means to communicate with you and the mind of another to speak with them as well.

**Carlos: **Wait wait wait, you're telling me that I'm supposed to believe that you come from another world and that you somehow got into contact with me and a total stranger about stopping a threat that spells doom for everyone there?

**????: **Correct.

I stared blankly at them cuz I gotta tell ya, I have had some pretty crazy dreams but even this is way crazier than what I'm used to.

**????: **You doubt us young man?

**Carlos: **A bit yeah, I mean seriously how do I know that what ever it is that you're telling me is the truth, as far as I'm concerned this is nothing more than a crazy dream I'm having because I decided to have four slices of pepperoni pizza before bed.

**????: **If it is proof you desire we shall give it to you. All you must do is close your eyes, once you reopen them you shall see that this is the truth, that the reality you once knew no longer limits you, and that a new realm of possibility lies before you.

I wasn't really convinced that if I did what they told me would really make me believe them. For all I knew my brain was just messing with me and as soon as my eyes open I would find myself back in my room wishing that this was real because I really wasn't in the mood to deal with work later today. So I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and ready to see my familiar bedroom once again. As I was about to open my eyes I suddenly felt a rush of wind hitting my face, I thought I might have left my window open cuz it gets warm in my room sometimes making hard for me sleep especially during summer, however the rush of wind kept increasing and as soon as I opened my eyes I understood why.

**Carlos:** AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The white space I was in earlier had been replaced with a dark void that seemed to go on forever as I was free falling at speeds that would make Speedy Gonzales look slow.

**Carlos: **WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!!!!!!!!!!

**????: **You asked for proof that what we told you wasn't part of some elaborate dream, this is reality and the sooner you accept that, the better.

I still wasn't totally convinced since I have had dreams where I almost fall to my death only to wake up just before impact, but that means I have only one option left to see whether or not this was really happening.

[SLAP!!!]

**Carlos: **OUCH!!!!

Okay that was the hardest slap I have ever given my self and I'm still falling so this is real!!!! Which can only mean one thing...

**Carlos: **OKAY OKAY YOU'VE CONVINCED ME NOW GET ME OUTTA HERE BEFORE I TURN INTO A STAIN ON THE PAVEMENT!!!!!!!

**????: **Very well.

Just like that I returned to the white space from earlier and gently placed back on the floor. I needed to regain my breath cuz that fall took a lot out of me from pure terror alone.

**Carlos:** (gasp) ok...(gasp) ok I... (gasp) believe... you so what is it you want from me?

**????: **We want you and another to be our champions, we have been given a glimpse into the future of our worlds existence and while normally we would let its denizens as well as certain individuals take matters into their own hands...

**Carlos:** The outcome you saw made you want to take action. Am I right?

**????: **Yes, for some reason the outcome isn't what it should be, therefore we found it necessary to look for aid. That is why we have asked you and your partner for help.

**Carlos: **Hold on, before we go any further with this I just have to ask, why couldn't you ask someone from your world for help rather than reaching out to me?

**????:** We have seen that possibility, unfortunately it will all end the same, so we sought to find someone from another world that would have the potential to turn the tide in our favor.

**Carlos: **But why me? In case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly the "chosen one" type obviously.

**????: **Perhaps. However you possess a kind heart, one that is loyal to those closest to you. You have a soul that contains a strength that has yet to be tapped into. With these qualities you may be the one who can aid in our struggle.

**Carlos: **What about my partner you've been talking about, what are they like?

**????: **You are actually quite familiar with them already, we believe no introductions are necessary.

Of course they won't say anything. Why is it that mysterious beings have to be so vague all the time, a simple answer would really be appreciated but they have to make it difficult. I seriously get the feeling they just do it for fun.

**Carlos:** Listen as much as I want to help I still have to consider some important factors first.

**????: **And what might that be exactly?

**Carlos: **Well for one thing what's going to happen to my family when they see that I suddenly went missing? I highly doubt that they will just do nothing while I'm off on another world entirely.

**????: **Unfortunately the most we can do is erase all traces of your former existence and make it as if you were never born in their world.

**Carlos: **WHAT!!!!!!!!! You mean you are just gonna erase my whole life there!!!!!!!! Do you have any idea what that might do!!!!!

**????: ** We are well aware of the possible repercussions, but it is imperative if we are to succeed.

**Carlos: **What about when this all ends? What am I going to do if I have nothing there to support myself when I return?

They didn't respond. If they weren't saying anything that means...

**Carlos: **I am coming back right? Right?!

**????:** We aren't sure if...

**Carlos: **You aren't sure!!!!! You mean to tell me that this is most likely a one way trip!!! My family, my friends, the life I have is all going to be taken from me!!!!!!

**????: **It is the only way, great promise often requires a great sacrifice. You are free to deny this if you so choose. However know that if you do, countless lives will be lost and are you wiling to allow that to happen when you could have prevented it?

They were right, I hate to admit it but they were right. I wasn't a big fan of being guilt tripped like this but I had to think about this from not just my point of view but also from an outside view as well. If it were my home in danger and someone from a distant world was given a chance to help and they refused I know I would be upset if I learned we could've had help only to be turned away, I probably wouldn't care about they want especially if I lost people I cared for because of it. Still did I really have the ability to become some kind of hero to these people, and what are the chances that me and whoever my partner is are going to actually succeed in all this anyway? The decision to go or not is mine and mine alone. Am I truly prepared to carry a burden this big, what if I just make things worse for everyone involved?

**????:** You must make a decision now, our power is dwindling rapidly and we have a small window of opportunity remaining, you must choose now.

**Carlos: **(What is my choice?)

I was scared, scared to leave everyone and everything I love behind. I could probably die, what are the chances I can make a new life there? Was I truly ready for the responsibility? As I was about to refuse I remembered the scene from Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse when Miles began to embrace his powers, how he wasn't sure himself and what Peter told him.

**Carlos/Peter:** It's a leap of faith.

Maybe I'm not truly ready for all that this decision is going to throw at me, maybe I'm not prepared for how this world will treat me, and maybe I'm not prepared period, but I know I won't be alone, who's to say I won't find help wherever it is I'm going? If there is even a remote chance of success I have to take it.

**Carlos: **What do you need me to do?

I couldn't get a good look at their expressions since they were glowing orbs that were barely visible anyway, but I had the feeling that they were smiling at me.

**????: **First hold out your dominant hand.

I wasn't entirely sure what was going on but I did as they said and held out my left hand. Soon a white light began to glow until a medium sized crystal hovered over my hand. It seemed really familiar to me and it glowed a mesmerizing prismatic color.

**Carlos: **What is this?

**????: **This special crystal contains a portion of our power necessary to not only transfer you into our world but also unlock the latent abilities that dwell within your soul, the abilities that help define who you are as well as what will help you become who you are meant to be.

As the crystal began to shine brighter cracks began to form until it shattered into dust particles around me. When it settled down I felt a sharp pain on my left hand almost like something bit me. I looked down at my hand and saw a small bite mark and my skin felt like it was being burned off my body. The pain quickly intensified and spread all over me in a matter of seconds. The pain I was in was so strong I fell over and began screaming in sheer agony.

**????: **Do not fret young one, what you are experiencing now is not only the pain the original bearer of the power you will awaken experienced himself but also the pain of rebirth. As we speak your mind, body, and soul are being tempered and remade so it becomes possible to exist in our world, when you awaken your new life begins and your journey will take its first steps. May we meet again under a new day of peace.

**Carlos: **w-wait...

**????: **hmmm?

**Carlos:** b-before you go just tell me... is my family going to be alright.

**????:** Of course, we are asking so much from you already so as a final gift it was decided that your families well being was to be secured. You may rest well knowing that all will be right for them.

**Carlos: **T-thank you.

**????:** No, thank you for your sacrifice, and please promise to protect our world and its people, please protect Remnant.

**Carlos: **R-Remnant?

As I grew tired my eyes began to close, if I heard correctly then I was going to Remnant, so that means I have been talking to the Maidens themselves. Well if this be my destiny, who am I to complain.


	5. Chapter 3- Initiation of Iron and Spider

(Location: Remnant- Emerald Forest)

(Time: Unknown)

Take a good look around you and you will most likely notice a big forest, from the top of a nearby cliff this place seems calm, serene, the perfect place to go for a picnic, a nice stroll through the trees, or simply to escape the craziness of everyday life and just be utterly consumed by the tranquility of nature. However upon closer inspection there is a darkness that dwells within this otherwise calm location, a darkness simply known as Grimm. They come in many forms, most notably the forms of large animals such as wolves, bears, and so on, others tend to resemble creatures from mythology or other types of folklore. While many known species of Grimm are rather dangerous, it only scratches the surface when you consider the possibility that there might be more that haven't been discovered yet. For now that isn't the case, what is important though is what is happening in this moment, right now as we speak is the initiation test for new students who wish to enter one of if not the most prestigious of schools dedicated to training the next generation of brave warriors this world has to offer. This is Beacon Academy, for as long as it has stood this school has helped breed the next great huntsman and huntresses who have dedicated their lives to protect the innocent from the horrors of the Grimm. Now you may be wondering what this test consists of, students are tasked with locating a temple to the north of their starting position from a cliff just a little ways away from the school, once they reach the temple they must choose one artifact and bring it back while avoiding getting killed by the Grimm that inhabit the area. Not only that but whoever they make eye contact with first becomes their partner for the duration of their time in school, those with matching artifacts are put into teams of four. How do the students get to the forest if they start on top of a cliff? Well...

**Ruby:** Birdie no!

There's your answer. The little girl that just flew right past us is just one the many students who have been given the chance to study at Beacon this year, and yes students are in fact launched from a pad near the cliffs edge and flung into the forest where they must use their own " landing strategy " to make it to the ground as safely as possible. This ranges from using their weapons, their natural skills that have been honed from intense training, or their semblance, a unique ability each student possess similar to having a superpower. Anyway this girl in particular you just saw is Ruby Rose, she's 15 years old and was admitted into Beacon two years ahead of everyone else making her the youngest student admitted in her year, as she lands safely back down to solid ground she takes a quick moment to look at her surroundings and gets ready to proceed with her initiation. Just before she runs off in the hopes of finding her older sister who is also a student here she sees a bright light in the middle of the sky and sees something no one has ever seen before. Out of nowhere two shooting stars fly through the sky right in the middle of the day, one shines brilliantly in a cascade of red, gold and neon blue. The other is a mixture of red, blue, black and white. As quickly as they appeared they vanish into the distance leaving the young girl to marvel at what she just witnessed.

**Ruby:**Wow! I didn't think it was even possible to see shooting stars during the day, I can't wait to tell Yang, she's never gonna believe this! Wait, since I saw two does that mean I get two wishes?!

With a childlike sense of wonder, she closes her eyes and thinks hard about what she wants most.

**Ruby: **For my first wish, I want to become an amazing huntress that others can look up to and feel safe around. Second, I want to make good friends here, people I can count on and make great memories with.

As she opens her eyes, a new sense of determination can be seen in them as she begins heading north towards her destination.

Meanwhile a little further into the forest, both stars begin to descend in a clearing away from wandering eyes, as they make contact with the ground they begin to glow intensely until the light begins to vanish, in its place stand two young men standing back to back, both of them share similar traits that suggest they're related to one another, however their original appearance has been slightly altered due to being in a new world as well as the power that has been awakened from deep within. They look at their surroundings to confirm that what happened just a short while ago was true, they were no longer in the world they called home, now they are denizens of Remnant, and with that their story... no, with this our story begins.

**Carlos:** It's really true, I'm actually in Remnant right now.

**Jonathan: **This is definitely the craziest thing to happen to me.

**Carlos/Jonathan: **Wait what?!

We turned around and saw that our partner we were told about was non other than each other.

**Carlos/Jonathan: **It was you?!?!

Yep, if we were to help save Remnant we had to rely on each other.

**Carlos: **Jonathan is that really you!!!

**Jonathan: **Of course it's me, just be glad we look enough like how we used to so we can still recognize each other.

He was right, luckily we retained most of our original features, medium short black hair, brown eyes, and slightly tan skin. The only noticeable difference was our physical build has been altered, not exactly sure how but we seem to move around just fine.

**Carlos: **R-right, so the Maidens got to you to huh?

**Jonathan: **Is that who they were? I'm more concerned with the fact this is actually happening.

**Carlos: **Yeah I guess, still I gotta ask when did you get a new outfit? You kind of look like how Tony Stark looked during the first Avengers movie; Black Sabbath t-shirt and everything, even an arc reactor on your chest which I'm hoping is attached to your shirt and not actually inserted onto your body.

**Jonathan:** I could ask you the same thing, you're wearing the Last Stand Spider-Man look only you're missing the mask and have swords strapped to your back.

**Carlos: **Really?!

I looked at myself and saw he was right, my new look consisted of a red and black leather jacket with a black spider on the front and classic red spider on the back, red gloves that went up to my wrists, black jeans and black military combat boots. I took out my swords and saw they were exactly the same as the ones from one of my favorite anime, a black sword with silver accents called Elucidator, and a green crystal like sword called Dark Repulser.

**Carlos: **Wow!! This is so awesome!!!

**Jonathan: **Can't believe you're actually wearing all that, hey didn't you say that you always wanted your swords to turn into guns once?

**Carlos:** Oh yeah, hey I found a button near the hilt, let's see if...

Sure enough it worked and now I held twin pistols.

**Carlos: **Sweet, so far they seem to be designed to my exact specifications. Can't wait to see how they work in combat. How about you do you have your nanotech?

**Jonathan:** Let me see.

As I put my swords away I noticed Jonathan close his eyes for a moment and when he opened them they shone a bright neon blue as he commanded some of his tech to form repulsor gauntlets on each arm just like Iron Man's.

**Jonathan: **I think that answers your question.

**Carlos: **Definitely, anyway if I'm right I think we landed during the initiation test so if we head north we might run into the others sooner or later.

**Jonathan:** Sounds good, sooo which way is north?

We looked around until we spotted the cliff that students were launched from far off in the distance, so if we headed away from it, that was most likely where we wanted to go.

**Carlos: **Okay let's get going.

**Jonathan: **Fine, oh one more thing, while we're here please refer to me as Jonathan Stark.

**Carlos: **Are you serious?

**Jonathan:** Yes, we can even start calling you Carlos Parker if you want.

**Carlos:** Thanks but I'll stick with my regular last name.

**Jonathan: **Fine, come on we're wasting time.

Well let's just hope we survive long enough to actually start school, otherwise this is going to be a really short and really boring adventure.


	6. Chapter 4- Artifacts and Superpowers

We had been walking for several minutes making our way north towards the temple in the hopes of meeting some of the other students since it would be safer than just traveling by ourselves. As we progressed Jonathan took the time to put in a little practice with his new abilities and started forming several types of weapons and armor pieces to get used to his new gifts. I would normally be doing the same... except for the complete and utter shame I was going through right now! About 5 minutes ago I tried to get a little web shooting practice but when I tried nothing happened, I took a look at my wrists and found out I didn't have organic webbing so I tried sticking to trees and I simply couldn't. I tested my increased strength, agility, even having Jonathan hit me to test my spider sense, each one a complete failure!!!!

**Carlos: **(groans) This is so unfair!!

**Jonathan: **Will you quit complaining already, you know I won't hesitate to blast you, especially now since I actually can.

**Carlos: **Well can you blame me, your powers are working perfectly while I'm having a relapse and I haven't even used my powers yet!!!

**Jonathan:** Look let's just focus on initiation then we can figure this out otherwise we're dead.

**Carlos: **Fine fine.

You know, I was hoping that when I agreed to come to Remnant that my bad luck would stay behind, but nope it just had to follow me across worlds just to irritate me. After another 5 minutes we made it to the temple and like how it happened in the series the artifacts were a set of chess pieces and some were missing.

**Jonathan: **Okay we're here so what now, you've watched the show more times than me so you take the lead here.

**Carlos: **Well from what I remember we should avoid taking the white rook and knight pieces, and we want to avoid the bishop pieces since I think that's what the members of team CRDL have, and I don't wanna get involved with those idiots.

**Jonathan: **But if we take anything else we might make unnecessary changes in the story, and since we technically also went back to the near beginning I don't feel like messing up the future more than we already have to.

He was right, we've seen enough Back to the Future to know messing up even a small event could change everything, I mean I know that the Maidens sent us here to do just that but still we should avoid messing with team formations as much as possible. As we tried thinking about what to do next two familiar students silently made their way towards us.

**Yang: **Well would you look at this, seems we really aren't the first ones here.

**Blake: **It's not like this place is that difficult to find.

**Carlos:** (whispering) Wait those voices.

**Jonathan: **(whispering) Oh great not her.

We turned around and as expected there they stood, two members of the soon to be formed team RWBY right in front of us.

**Carlos: **U-u-ummm h-hi nice to meet you my name is Carlos a-and this is my brother Jonathan.

I looked over to him and saw that he was over by the bushes pretending to look for something since I knew he wanted to do as little as possible involving Yang.

**Carlos: **( Are you really still mad about that?! I need help over here!!)

**Yang:** I guess he isn't much of social person huh.

**Carlos:** S-sorry about him he can be difficult sometimes, he's a nice guy when you get a chance to know him it's just...

**Yang: **Don't worry it's fine, so I guess you two got partnered up, pretty lucky right. Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Yang Xiao Long and this is my partner.

**Blake: **Blake Belladonna, nice to meet you.

Wow these two are even more beautiful in real life. What? Okay I admit it, when I first saw Blake and Yang I developed a tiny, little crush on them, honestly I'm just surprised that I haven't geeked out in front of them otherwise things would've gotten very awkward to the point I would willingly let a Grimm eat me.

**Carlos:** N-nice to meet you too, I hope we get a chance to hang out sometime.

**Yang: **Wow how bold, we just met and you're already asking me out.

**Carlos: **Huh?! No that's not... I mean I wouldn't mind... I mean...

**Blake:** Yang quit messing with him.

**Yang: **Heh heh, sorry couldn't resist, but seriously though that sounds nice.

**Blake: **So have you two picked an artifact yet?

**Carlos: **No, we were about to when you both showed up. Please go ahead and pick first.

**Yang:** Thanks.

As they walked by she winked at me. Wait, Yang actually winked.. at...me. I'm so glad they weren't looking cuz I got so red I didn't want them to notice. I was so mesmerized by the fact I actually got to speak with them I didn't realize that I was staring at them.

**Jonathan:** You better watch were those eyes of yours are going, you don't wanna be known as "that" guy do you?

**Carlos: **Huh?

**Jonathan:** I mean I kind of understand Blake, but Yang? Really?

**Carlos: **Well what about you, you abandoned me all because you're still upset over a simulated fight that technically never happened.

**Jonathan:** I thought you knew me, I'm a Scorpio remember, we can hold a grudge for a very long time, even after death I will not let Tifa's loss go.

**Carlos: **This is gonna be a long four years isn't it.

**Jonathan:** Glad you're realizing that now.

Just as I was to respond I heard something like a high pitched whistling, it sounded like it was coming from behind the temple. As I walked over it looked like Yang and Blake picked their piece.

**Yang: **How about a cute little pony?

**Blake:** Sure, hey we just... Carlos what are doing?

**Carlos: **You guys can't hear that?

**Blake:** Hear what?

**Carlos: **That whistling.

**Blake:** I don't hear anything.

**Yang: **Me neither.

As I got closer to the source of the noise I noticed some of the dirt looked like something was buried. After a little digging I found a hidden artifact that looked like a king piece made of pure white crystal.

**Yang: **Woah, now that's an artifact, how did you know it was here?

**Carlos: **Like I said, I heard a whistling and I followed the sound.

**Jonathan:** Guess I wasn't the only one, I found this earlier in the bushes.

In his hand was another crystal king piece, only it was completely pitch black. The light from the sun made it glow with an almost eerie purple aura like glow, while mine had a rainbow like glow to it.

**Blake: **Well I guess that solves what artifacts you're using. Still it's kind of odd how you two are the only ones who could hear them when we couldn't.

**Yang: **Maybe there's something unique about you two.

Well she wasn't entirely wrong, just as I was about to say something we heard a high pitched scream of terror.

**Yang: **Oh no some girl's in danger!

**Carlos/Jonathan: **That wasn't a girl.

**Yang:** Huh?

**Blake: **Um Yang.

**Ruby: **Heads uuuuuup!!!!

We looked up and saw Ruby falling only to get hit by Jaune into some nearby trees.

**Blake: **Did your sister just fall from the sky?

**Yang: **I...

**Carlos: **If Ruby's here, then that means...

Right on cue we heard the sound of an Ursa heading towards us with Nora riding it only to pass out.

**Nora: **Yeehaw! Aww it's broken.

**Ren:** Nora... please don't... ever do that again.

Suddenly she was right next to us admiring the pieces. She then picked up a white rook piece and wore it like a crown.

**Carlos: **Cue the music.

**Nora: **I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle.

**Ren: **Nora.

**Nora: **Coming Ren.

**Blake: **Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?

**Yang: **I...

**Jonathan: **Shouldn't Pyhrra come running in with a Deathstalker right behind her?

**Carlos: **Yep.

Like clockwork that exact same thing happened, only it was a lot cooler in real life than just watching on screen. Once Ruby and Yang reunited I got the feeling I forgot something, but before I could say anything I noticed that Yang was about to lose it, I couldn't pass up on this chance since this is one of my favorite scenes.

**Blake:** Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?

**Yang/Carlos: **I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN.

1...2...

**Jonathan: **Hey Carlos, where's Weiss?

**Carlos: **(Oh yeah, forgot about her.)

I turned in time to see Jaune catch her only to fall face first with Weiss landing on top of him.

**Weiss:** My hero.

**Jaune: **My back.

After Pyhrra got knocked towards us I made sure all 10 of us were accounted for, now the real dangerous parts were about to begin.

**Yang: **Great the gangs all here, now we can die together.

**Ruby:** Not if I can help it.

As Ruby rushed to attack the Deathstalker she realized too late that its armor was too tough for her scythe to make a dent.

As Yang went in to save Ruby I found myself joining her even though I didn't have my powers. Why I was doing this I wasn't 100% sure I just felt like I had to. As we got closer a Nevermore began its descent.

**Yang:** Carlos think you distract that thing?

**Carlos: **I'll try. ( Let's hope my weapons still work how I want them to.)

I took out my swords and switched them to gun form and began shooting at the oversized pigeon, luckily it seems like my weapons worked just fine. I couldn't stay happy for long because the Nevermore began dodging my shots only for it to shoot its feathers trapping Ruby and keeping me and Yang from getting closer to help.

**Yang:** Ruby get out of there!

**Ruby:** I'm trying!

Just as the Deathstalker was about to kill Ruby, a blast of repulser energy was fired that distracted the Grimm long enough for Weiss to create an ice wall and protect Ruby by trapping the Deathstalker's stinger.

**Carlos: **That was too close.

As I got up I was suddenly blasted and sent a couple feet away. Luckily my aura blocked most of the damage but it still hurt. I saw Jonathan walking towards me and he was pretty upset but I was more concerned with the fact he actually attacked me.

**Carlos:** Jonathan what the heck was that for?!

**Jonathan: **For being stupid, did you forget that you're completely powerless right now? What would've happened if you got killed cuz you did something crazy?!

**Carlos: **Ruby was in trouble, I wanted to help!

**Jonathan: **That's no excuse for almost leaving me alone!

I could see it written all over his face, he was genuinely worried that I could've died right now.

**Jonathan: **Look I know you want to help, but until you can use your powers please avoid doing anything too stupid, you're the older brother so start acting like it.

**Carlos: **Right, I'll try but with the way things are I can't make any promises.

**Jonathan: **Heh, good enough.

**Ruby: **Umm, excuse me.

We looked over at Ruby and she seemed a little nervous about something.

**Carlos: **What's up?

**Ruby:** I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out back there, I really appreciate it.

**Carlos:** Hey if anyone deserves it it's my little brother here.

**Jonathan:** It was nothing don't worry about it.

**Ruby:** Still, thank you so much, both of you. My name is Ruby Rose, nice to meet you.

**Weiss:** I'm Weiss Schnee, thanks for looking out for my partner.

**Jonathan:** It's what we do, but we shouldn't stay any longer, that ice wall won't hold forever and that Nevermore looks like it's coming back.

**Ruby: **He's right, our objective is to grab an artifact and return to the cliffs, there's no point in fighting these things.

**Jaune: **Run and live, that is an idea I can get behind.

**Carlos:** Alright then if you haven't gotten an artifact yet do so now and let's get moving.

With that the first part of our mission came to its end, now all we had to do is get back safe and sound, of course that's usually easier said than done.


	7. Chapter 5- Leap of Faith

As we ran through the forest we quickly spotted the cliffs we needed to reach in order to get to safety. The Nevermore was still following us overhead with the Deathstalker not far behind. Soon the Nevermore stopped in front of us and prepared itself to attack.

**Carlos: **Everyone split up!

We all went into hiding behind some of the old walls that still remained in the area. As we tried to think of a way to get past the Nevermore, the Deathstalker finally caught up to us.

**Yang: **Well that's just great.

**Ren:** Nora distract it!

**Carlos:** Jonathan!

As the word was given Nora ran from her hiding spot and began getting into the position, the Nevermore had other ideas as it tried to skewer her with its feathers only for my brother to block them with a massive tech shield.

**Nora: **Thanks!!

**Jonathan: **No problem, let's take it down!

Nora switched her hammer into its grenade launcher form while Jonathan reformed his shield into his gauntlets and began firing relentlessly at the Grimm effectively keeping it busy. Soon the Deathstalker finally caught up and almost blindsided both of them if not for Blake and Ren stepping in to help. Soon after we began making a break for the bridge as fast as possible but the Nevermore was persistent and managed to destroy the bridge separating us into two groups with my brother and myself on opposite sides.

**Carlos: **Jonathan!!

**Jonathan:** I'm fine just stay with the girls I can handle this overgrown scorpion no problem!

Of course things had to get complicated after he said that, because soon a small horde of Grimm came rushing out from the forest, it looked like it was entirely composed of Beowolves with a few Ursai mixed in.

**Jonathan: **Okay... this might be a little problem.

Just as he was about to split from the group Jaune came crashing in with Nora riding her hammer and landing perfectly.

**Jonathan: **You guys think you can handle the bug while I do a little crowd control?

All four members of team JNPR nodded in agreement leaving Jonathan to take on a small army, as he left he activated his semblance and used his nanotech to form his Iron Man armor modeled after the Bleeding Edge armor from the Infinity War movie.

**Jaune/Nora:** AWESOME!!

**Pyhrra: **Wait what's your plan of attack for those Grimm? You do have one right?

**Jonathan: **I have a plan; ATTACK!!

With that he flew off to meet the challenge head on. Meanwhile team RWBY and I had our own problems to deal with, that Nevermore from earlier was really starting to get annoying, I barely managed to escape the debris collapsing on top of me after the giant monster hit one of its wings against the ruins in the hopes of killing us. We were able to get to the top of some of the ruins without too much trouble, and I even got a chance to see Blake in action maneuvering around the Nevermore using her shadow clones, it was so cool!

**Blake: **That thing's tougher than it looks.

**Yang:** Than let's hit it with everything we've got.

We began a barrage of bullets that seemed to do a bit of damage, but it mostly just ticked it off and without hesitation it crashed into the ruins knocking us down and me falling to almost certain death if Blake hadn't swung in and saved my skin.

**Carlos: **Thanks Blake, I owe you one!

**Blake: **No problem, but we're not out of danger yet.

As we landed I heard the unmistakable cry of the Nevermore, only it wasn't from the one we were fighting. We looked up and saw a second one flying at the two of us while the others kept the first one occupied.

**Carlos: **( Okay I know that this NEVER happened in the original story, seriously what the heck is going on!!)

**Blake: **It looks like it's not going to simply ignore us, we need to take it down otherwise we'll be in for a drawn out fight.

**Carlos: **R-right. You get in close and I'll support you from a distance.

**Blake: **Sounds good.

As she rushed in I took my swords in gun mode and began shooting as the monster tried attacking Blake. Whenever it got in close she managed to get in some pretty effective strikes and combined using clones and gunfire to keep it guessing, if it tried shooting its feathers I would shoot its wings in the hopes of interrupting its attack. We needed to hurry cuz I wasn't sure how long the others would be able to handle the first Nevermore without backup, just then I got a crazy idea that just might work.

**Carlos: **Blake keep it occupied for about 10 seconds, I have an idea!

**Blake:** Sure thing!

As Blake kept it busy I turned my weapons back into swords and focused my aura into my blades, if the Maidens made my weapons the way I perfectly envisioned in my mind then I should be able to focus my aura into my weapons for stronger attacks and they also should have built in dust chambers so I activated gravity dust in Elucidator and lightning dust in Dark Repulser. Once fully charged I put my swords close together and combined my two attacks creating a surge of purplish-black lightning across my swords.

**Carlos: **Okay I'm ready, switch out!!

Blake managed one last strike at the Nevermore's head leaving it dazed long enough for me to strike.

**Carlos: **(Sorry Ichigo, I'm gonna borrow one of your moves.) BLACK GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!!

As I swung my swords Blake stood back in awe of my attack as it made direct contact on my target. The attack caused the beast intense pain and it cried out once before fainting. I dropped to my knees since that was the first time I performed an attack like that.

**Carlos:** Man that was cool, still gotta work on it though.

**Blake:** You sure do, still good work out there.

**Carlos:** Thanks, I couldn't have done it without your help.

**Blake:** You're welcome. Now let's get back before... LOOK OUT!!!

**Carlos: **HUH?!

Blake pushed me out of the way as the Nevermore got back up, my attack definitely weakened it but it wasn't enough to kill it, while we were distracted it got back up and attacked us with its wing with enough force that it would've knocked us over the edge if Blake hadn't taken it for me. As I looked at what happened I noticed Blake's Gambol Shroud on the ground which means...

**Carlos: **BLAKE!!!!!!!

Without even thinking again, I ran over the edge and jumped right in after her, however the Nevermore wasn't quite done with us yet and flew in after me in the hopes making us its dinner. Was I crazy for doing something that goes well beyond stupidity and just straight up insane? Maybe but I didn't care, as we were free falling I tried shooting a web in an attempt to catch Blake before we hit the bottom but still nothing, I didn't understand what was happening, why wouldn't my power unlock, especially when I need it now more than ever?! Was this finally it, were we about to die? Was choosing me to come and help save everyone a mistake? Maybe I wasn't really worthy of the abilities of my hero.

In that very moment everything seemed to slow down as I remembered an important day in my past. I was 5 years old and I just got picked up by my mom from kindergarten, all the other kids were happy except for me because as usual I got picked on again. For so long I was bullied in school and it would continue until near the end of high school, but in this particular moment I felt completely worthless, all the kids started laughing at me because a couple of them began pushing me around and I got hurt which led to me crying, that only resulted in everyone calling me names which made me feel worse, my mom tried to make me feel better but it wasn't working... that is until I saw him, on t.v. I saw a hero unlike any of the others I've seen before, he became my inspiration and over time I became stronger little by little because of him. I understood some of what he went through over the years, I began changing myself because of what he represented to me, that no matter the odds, there is always a way to get back up. I looked back at Blake and I wasn't about to quit because I made a promise that I would do whatever I could to to help this world and its people and if I were to get knocked down I would get back up no matter what!

I closed my eyes and put my ring and middle fingers in, flicked my wrist and this time I felt an odd sensation from my wrist and heard a familiar thwipping sound as well. When I opened my eyes I saw webbing shooting towards Blake as it managed to attach itself to her torso and as everything sped up again I quickly pulled her in, turned around and shot another strand of webbing to the Nevermore that attached to its beak, as it reeled its head up it pulled us closer to it and I was able to get us on its back and fly us back to the cliff.

**Blake: **H-how did you that?! D-did you just... since when can you...

**Carlos: **I promise I will answer you later, right now we need to get you to the others first and take care of the remaining Nevermore!!

**Blake: **What about you?!

**Carlos: **I gotta go help my brother, don't worry I got this. Now jump!!

I was able to get our ride to crash into the cliff side and for good measure I fired a single shot to the back of its head as we jumped to safety as Ruby came up with her plan to win.

**Weiss: **What happened to you two we were getting worried!

**Carlos: **No time for that, Weiss can you get me over to other side of the bridge with your glyphs?

**Weiss:** You make it sound like it'll be difficult.

**Carlos: **...Well can you?

**Weiss: **Of course I can!

As she created her glyph I got on and not a moment later I was launched far enough to get Nora's attention.

**Carlos: **Hey Nora!

**Nora: **Did someone call me?! Oh hey what's up!

**Carlos:** I need a lift over to my brother!

**Nora:** You got it, one ride on the Nora Express coming up!!!!

As I landed on her hammer, she used her weapons grenade function to boost me over the Deathstalker and fly towards Jonathan who seemed to be having the time of his life.

**Carlos: **Watch out, here comes the Spider-Man!!


	8. Chapter 6- Avengers of Beacon Academy

After leaving the members of the soon to be formed team JNPR, Jonathan flew off to start decimating a small horde of Grimm. Fortunately he was equipped in his recently made Iron Man armor that was entirely composed of nanotech, and since his semblance allows for direct communication between nearby machines and his thoughts the armor and pilot work as one perfectly.

**Jonathan:** All right time to see which one of you is dumb enough to try and make the first move against me.

A lone Beowolf runs ahead of its pack and leaps into the air trying to get an attack from above only to get a repulser blast to the face that instantly kills it.

**Jonathan:** That answers that question, alright who's next?

Now the Grimm seem to be a little wary considering one of them was beaten without so much as a struggle.

**Jonathan: **Really no one? Okay if you won't come to me, I'll come to you!

As he rockets forward he turns his arms into large gauntlets similar to Tony's Hulkbuster Armor and begins beating Grimm left and right, some tried attacking from behind only to get hit with micro missiles from his shoulders. The rest of horde either start circling him or move in for a possible kill, two Ursai try and get him from the sides but are blocked by heavy shields that double as mini unibeam cannons blasting them back into the crowd. As several more Grimm attempt to attack the new armored avenger they soon end up meeting the exact fate as their fallen brethren thanks to a series of different weapons ranging from giant lasers, energy weapons, or a good old fashioned backhand to the face. As the fighting began to get a little boring a newcomer was about to make things a bit more interesting.

**Carlos:** Watch out, here comes the Spider-Man!

**Jonathan:** What?!

As soon as I'm in range I shoot a web line to a nearby Ursa and pull myself towards its head and once I get a good grip with my legs I use my enhanced strength to backflip it into the pack and slice up some of the stragglers in a few short moves.

**Carlos: **Sorry for the wait, hope you don't mind me cutting in like that.

**Jonathan: **Please tell me that wasn't your attempt at a joke.

**Carlos: **Come on you know I have to, it's all part of being Spider-Man.

**Jonathan: **Just cuz you have his powers doesn't mean you have to try to imitate his pathetic sense of humor.

**Carlos: **Hey I take offense to that!!

While we were having our little discussion we didn't realize that several Alpha Beowolves came to play, fortunately since my powers finally kicked in so did my spider sense.

**Carlos: **Ya know as much as I like having this conversation, I think it's time we kicked it up a notch, don't you think?

**Jonathan:** For once I agree with you.

As we prepared to fight I couldn't help but feel excited, I mean yeah I was a bit scared but still this is definitely gonna be a day to remember.

**Carlos:** Ready Iron Man?

**Jonathan: **Ready Spider-Man, wanna say it together?

**Carlos/Jonathan: **AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!!!!

I took the three alphas on the left with two normal Beowolves while Jonathan took the same amount on the right, I admit that these guys were a bit faster in real life than I first thought but thanks to all my years of watching movies, t.v. shows, playing video games and reading comics about Spider-Man I kind of developed a sense for the way he fights, yes I still actually need to practice it more but what I already knew was perfect for now. I dodged claw swipes, teeth trying to poke new holes on my arms, and several dog piles which is funny when you think about it, and all the while I hardly broke a sweat. Jonathan was doing really well himself, the Grimm had no idea what hit them, his armor was way too tough and if it did get damaged it instantly repaired itself. Just as I finished the last alpha on my end, the last one my brother was dealing with managed to get its fangs on his arm, but he didn't even flinch, a split second later and its head exploded because my brother reformed the arm into a large spiked mace.

**Carlos:** Wow, talk about getting iron in its diet huh.

**Jonathan: **Please stop, it's becoming physically painful to hear you try.

**Carlos:** Everyone's a critic, guess I'll ask Yang for some new material.

**Jonathan: **Do that and you're dead to me.

**Carlos: **Whatever.

As we turned to walk back to the others one last Ursa came barreling at us.

**Carlos: **You want this one or should I take care of it?

**Jonathan: **Go ahead.

Without looking I shot webbing in its face blinding it and stopping it in its tracks, and since there were a couple of stone walls and pillars I had the chance to try one of my favorite techniques.

**Carlos: **Here we go, MAXIMUM SPIDER!!!

I rushed past it but not before firing a single gravity shot that caused it to float a bit in mid air to make it easier, as I did I shot web lines whenever I bounced from the ground to the wall or pillar and repeat, soon it was encased in webbing, now for my favorite part.

**Carlos: **With great power, comes a great BEATDOWN!!!!

With one final slam using all my current strength the webbing snapped and the impact even left a small crater.

**Carlos: **Holy cow I can't believe that actually worked.

**Jonathan:** Not bad Spider-Man.

As he deformed the armor we went back to the bridge to see that the others finished up their fights too. After a while longer we all made it back in one piece, soon the team formations began and I was honored to witness it first hand. Although I wondered what would happen when Ozpin would get to us, technically we aren't supposed to be here, but if that's true then why were those artifacts even there to begin with? Is it possible that Ozpin already knew before initiation that we'd be here?

**Ozpin: **Finally we have two promising students entering Beacon today, please come forward.

**Jonathan:** Guess there's no avoiding it.

We stepped up and the entire audience suddenly went silent while both teams RWBY and JNPR waved at us in support( well except Weiss cuz she's cold like that.)

**Ozpin: **Jonathan Stark, you retrieved the Abyss King piece, Carlos Ortiz, you retrieved the Heavens King piece. Because the two of you found the hidden artifacts as well as your combat capabilities that have exceeded our expectations...

On the monitor above, recordings played of how each of us fought during initiation, including me rescuing Blake which got a certain group of idiots calling me a stupid spider faunus ( which now that I think about is that true? Not the stupid part I mean... you know what if it is I'll happily accept it.)

**Ozpin:** ... the two of you will be Beacon Academy's first two man team, from this day forth you will be known as team AVGR ( Avenger ) congratulations gentlemen. It looks like things are shaping to be, an interesting year.

After the ceremony we met up with our friends to congratulate each other today.

**Ruby: **That was awesome you guys, you were so cool up there.

**Carlos: **Us? How about the way you four beat that Nevermore, it was the stuff of heroes!

**Jaune: **Yeah or how Jonathan was beating that Grimm horde, definitely huntsman like stuff!!

**Jonathan:** I know, and you didn't screw up.

As we kept talking Blake came up to me and tried to get my attention.

**Blake: **Carlos I just wanted to thank you for saving me earlier.

**Carlos: **Actually Blake I should be asking you to forgive me, if I wasn't in the way you wouldn't have dropped your weapon when you took that hit for me. I hope you can forgive me.

**Blake: **No it's fine, I chose to help you because that's what we're training to do, I'm just glad you're safe.

**Carlos: **I can say the same about you, I don't know what I would do if I couldn't save you.

I didn't notice, but I actually made Blake blush, although Yang did notice and as usual she just had to mention it.

**Yang: **Awww it's like one of those scenes in adventure stories where the hero saves the princess and they fall madly in love, sooo cute!!

**Blake/Carlos: **YANG?!

**Ruby: **Sorry about her, anyway how did you manage to save her, do you have some hidden gadgets or something?

**Carlos: **Actually I just used my webs, I'm actually a spider faunus.

**Weiss: **You're a what?!

**Carlos: **Yeah see.

I pulled back my sleeve to show them the organic spinneret on my wrist.

**Nora:** Ooooooh, so cool.

**Carlos: **Now that you know I hope we can still get along since I know most humans aren't comfortable with what I am.

**Yang: **Of course, why wouldn't we be, right guys?

Almost everyone agreed except Weiss since Jonathan and I knew her history with faunus, more specifically with the White Fang. Before we could continue talking Ms. Goodwitch walked over to us with an important message from Ozpin.

**Goodwitch: **Excuse me but Ozpin would like to speak with team AVGR.

**Jonathan: **Come on let's go.

**Carlos: **Right, guess we'll see you guys later.

As we went with Ms. Goodwitch I turned back to wave goodbye to our new friends, most notably to Blake who gave me a nervous wave back which made Yang elbow her and Blake to get even more flustered. As we rode the elevator up my nerves started acting up, I had no idea what we're going to tell Ozpin, but considering that I know a lot of his secrets it might be the best choice to be honest with him and see where this goes. Soon the doors opened and the good witch led us to Oz the great and powerful.


	9. Chapter 7- First Day

It was the start of a new day, a day that is just as nerve wracking or as stressful as what we went through just yesterday, today was the first day of school. I awoke to the sound of my brother working on some diagrams, actually when I got a good look it looked like a tornado passed through his side of our dorm because papers were everywhere with different ideas drawn on them. Jonathan looked like he was in the zone cuz he was muttering to himself while focused solely on his work. Now I'm guessing that you're wondering what happened in Ozpin's office the other day.

(Yesterday)

After getting to the top floor Ms.Goodwitch led us to Ozpin himself. He looked as if he was expecting us for a while, and considering who he is, that can be the understatement of the millennium.

**Ozpin: **Welcome gentlemen, I'm sorry if I interrupted you in wanting to know your classmates but I hoped I would get the opportunity to talk with the both of you.

**Carlos: **Of course, is it safe to assume that both you and Ms.Goodwitch know about our "arrival" here?

**Jonathan:** If so than we can skip the formalities and start discussing why you really want to speak with us.

**Ozpin:** Right to the point Mr.Stark, very well if that makes you more comfortable than let us proceed. The reason why I called for the two of you is because I have been awaiting your arrival for some time. First I want to thank the both of you for risking so much to come and aid us, even though this isn't originally your fight and you had no reason to agree, you still chose to help us.

**Jonathan: **That was mostly because of my brother here, he chose to come and help and I just followed, still I don't regret it so far.

**Ozpin: **Well I thank you both regardless, now I just want to confirm several things with you both. I need to understand what it is that you know about our situation.

**Goodwitch:** Also any information you can grant us will be greatly appreciated.

**Carlos:** Well to be honest we only know what happens up until the Vytal tournament begins, after that we're basically in the same position as you and those within your circle of trust. ( Actually I know more than I'm letting on Ozma, just as you still have your secrets we have ours.)

**Jonathan:** But we can tell you who to watch out for, their names are...

For some reason he fell to his knees and it looked like he couldn't breathe properly.

**Carlos:** Jonathan!!!!

**Goodwitch: **What's happening?!

**Carlos: **I don't know!!!!

After another second he regained his breath and he started getting back up, I have never been this scared before and I hoped not to repeat this.

**Jonathan: **What the heck was that?!

**Ozpin:** I have a theory, please hold out your dominant hands.

We did as he said, he then put his hands over them and focused his aura which caused ours to respond, however it began to hurt, like a hot metal rod was jammed into our palms. We quickly pulled away and the pain began to subside.

**Jonathan: **I repeat, what the heck was that?!

**Ozpin:** It's as I feared, it seems as a precaution the two of have been placed with a curse that effects your bodies during specific actions.

**Carlos: **Actions like what exactly?

**Ozpin: **From what we've witnessed, giving out specific information about our future causes you to go into intense pain.

**Carlos: **What about interrupting certain moments like trying to change a series of events?

**Ozpin: **It's possible that may result in the same consequences we just witnessed. Without enough evidence to prove that specific example it's only a theory at the moment so I advise you to tread carefully.

(Present)

So yeah that happened, Ozpin pretty much told us we're cursed and that if we try to mess with certain moments that are "destined" to happen then we get hit with a dose of suffocation syndrome as I call it in order to keep us from interfering.

**Jonathan: **You're up early today, couldn't sleep?

**Carlos: **You kidding? I was exhausted from everything we had to deal with I slept like a rock, it's just my stomach growling cuz I realized we haven't eaten anything for a whole day.

**Jonathan:** Well you can go ahead without me, I'll get something on the way to class.

**Carlos: **Alright, but seriously what are you working on?

**Jonathan:** Some new armor and weapon ideas, ever since I got my powers I seemed to have started gaining Tony's intelligence and I have so many ideas of my own that I started putting them on paper and I've already updated several of them in the last hour alone.

**Carlos: **( blink ) ...let me guess, you haven't slept all night have you?

**Jonathan: **What does that have to do with this?

**Carlos: **Never mind.

I decided to get ready for class, so I showered and got dressed in my new unform in the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror and I still couldn't believe that the reflection was me. In true Spider-Man fashion my physical build got a definite upgrade, now I just hoped that I can get used to my new skills because when I fought yesterday it felt like I was on auto pilot more than me actually doing anything. As I went back to our room I looked at the letter that Ms.Goodwitch gave us before we left Ozpin's office, it basically said how my brother and I have our own savings account at a bank in downtown Vale and the total amount was huge, not Schnee family huge but still huge, you'd think after that nothing would surprise us but then you'd be wrong because after coming to our room most of our things from home were already here, mostly some clothes and other essentials, even my phone and headphones which were now a pile of scrap metal... wait a sec...

**Carlos:** WHAT HAPPENED TO MY STUFF?!?!

**Jonathan:** Oh yeah thanks for the spare parts.

**Carlos: **SPARE PARTS?!

**Jonathan: **Yeah for these, catch.

I caught a thin piece of polished metal about the size of a card and a small red and blue disk.

**Carlos: **What are these?

**Jonathan:** These happen to be the result of me tinkering with your electronics and the scrolls Ozpin gave us yesterday with some spare nanotech mixed in. These things are far more advanced than anything on Remnant and the storage capacity far exceeds both your old phone and scroll combined.

**Carlos: **Nice, what about the disk?

**Jonathan: **That is your new set of headphones, just place it on your left ear and it'll do the rest.

I did as he said and in a second the disk reformed into new age headphones that were sleek in appearance and had a futuristic design.

**Jonathan: **I was able to transfer all your old music and photos but not your games or RWBY episodes that you bought, sorry.

**Carlos:** It's probably for the best, I still remember plenty so I think we'll be fine, plus this way we don't run the risk of somebody finding things that they shouldn't.

**Jonathan:** Now that we have that out of the way, didn't you say you were hungry?

**Carlos: **Right, I'll see you in class.

**Jonathan: **Later.

As I made my way to get breakfast I happened to walk towards team RWBY's dorm, I wanted to say hi to them before class but I heard construction sounds from behind the door so I figured I would let them be for now. As I made my way to the cafeteria I fiddled with my new scroll to check out some the features that my brother included and sure enough my entire song list was right here so I decided to play something to wake me up at random, oddly enough the song that played was "This Will Be the Day" from volume one. After getting something to eat I headed to Prof. Port's class since I got him first, I got there with 15 minutes to spare so I grabbed a blank notebook and started drawing for a bit to pass the time, mostly it was drawings of the various spider suits I wanted to try making if I could, such as the new Advanced Suit, 2099 Suit, Black Suit, Classic Suit and so on. Soon more students came in and Jonathan showed up with a half eaten waffle hanging from his mouth.

**Carlos: **Glad to see you got a bite to eat.

**Jonathan:** Yeah, so I see you're already getting in the costume phase of being Spider-Man.

**Carlos:** I just hope I can actually make this stuff, I haven't had any increase in intellect yet so all I can do is just plan it out for now.

**Jonathan: **Well don't worry about it, I can help if you want.

**Carlos: **I know, but this is something I wanted to try on my own first, besides I will need your help with the Iron Spider armor though.

**Jonathan:** Deal.

Soon Prof. Port came in and started class and soon after that teams RWBY and JNPR came crashing in, just another day in Beacon.


	10. Chapter 8-Arc Reactor and Responsibility

You know how when people say something about a person and you sort of get an idea on what they're like, and when you actually meet them you then realize that either the person did a good or bad job at describing them, because that's what I was experiencing with Prof. Port and let me just say the show did an accurate job at making him seem like the type of person that could easily put you to sleep cuz that's what's happening to me right now.

**Carlos: **( This is so boring, seriously how can someone ramble on and on and on about themselves like this? I believe he used to be a great huntsman, what I don't believe is that he could take down a whole army of Grimm with one arm tied behind his back and a spoon.)

At this point I wasn't really paying a lot of attention to his lesson if you could even call it that anymore and decided it would be faster to just write the notes myself rather than having to listen to this torture. As I was doing my thing I caught wind of his remark that made Yang uncomfortable and I unknowingly snapped my pencil cuz of how it bugged me. After getting a replacement I decided to draw a bit while making sure I wasn't caught but I started zoning out cuz of how dull his stories were becoming, I was about to fall asleep when Yang tapped my right shoulder to get my attention.

**Carlos: **What's up?

**Yang: **Just wanted to know what you're drawing.

I looked down expecting to see a bunch of random lines since I wasn't really focused on what I was doing, instead I saw designs for web shooters with notes that I actually understood. The design matched the ones from the new video game that came out a couple months ago, I even added modifications for dust infusion.

**Yang: **You still in there? You haven't told me what they are.

**Carlos: **Oh, uh these are designs for web shooters I plan on making.

**Yang: **Why do you need them, you have like an unlimited supply already.

**Carlos:** Not really, my supply depends on my health and nutrition otherwise my webbing will either be weakened or not work at all.

**Yang: **I get it, so these are like your back ups.

**Carlos: **Yeah, plus with these I can try combining dust into the webbing for different situations.

**Yang: **Cool.

After getting myself awake again I looked over to my left and saw Jonathan taking notes while simultaneously working on his new scroll underneath his desk, there was a holographic display with designs for some new armor, I couldn't really see what it was but the project name was called; Grimmbuster.

**Carlos: **( That's right, Jonathan wanted to try making his own Hulkbuster style armor for this world but for Grimm instead, can't wait to see how that turns out.)

**Port: **The moral of this story, a true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated and wise.

**Jonathan: **She's gonna lose it.

I looked over next to him and Weiss was definitely on the verge of losing her temper, if she were any angrier she would've turned into a puddle.

**Carlos: **Oh boy here go, are you gonna intervene?

**Jonathan: **Yep.

**Port: **So who among you believe to be the embodiment of these traits?

**Weiss/Jonathan: **I do sir!

**Port: **Well now step up and face your opponents.

As Jonathan and Weiss left to get changed I went back to my earlier drawing of my web shooters and on the page next to it I began writing the formula for my web fluid, hopefully Beacon has a chem lab where I can get the necessary ingredients to make it. Not long after they both came back ready to fight while Port approached the cages.

**Port: **Mr. Ortiz, I would appreciate your assistance if you would.

**Carlos: **Yeah sure thing.

I made my way over to the second cage and my spider sense started going off again since this particular Boarbatusk seemed especially aggressive today. Both Weiss and Jonathan got their weapons ready with my brother making both his gauntlets and jet boots appear, some of the students awed at his nanotech since this was their first time seeing something like this.

**Yang: **Go Weiss!

**Blake: **Fight well!

**Ruby: **Yeah, represent team RWBY!

**Weiss: **Ruby I'm trying to focus!

**Ruby:** Oh um sorry.

**Carlos: **Good luck little bro!

**Jonathan: **Thanks!

**Port: **Right, let the match begin!

While Port cut the lock from the first cage, I simply pulled it apart with a little spider strength, as they fell open both Grimm came out charging. I decided to watch the match from the ceiling by hanging upside down, man I've always wanted to try this.

**Carlos: **You don't mind if I hang around right?

**Yang: **Heh heh, good one!

**Port: **I will allow it for now.

**Carlos: **Thank you, you too Yang.

**Yang: **Just keep Yanging up there.

I could already hear the groans coming from Ruby and Blake, but I was having too much fun to care. Back to the battle, it seemed as the Grimm were fully focused on dealing with a specific target each, it was clear as day that Weiss had the proper training for dealing with situations like this and reacted accordingly. Meanwhile my brother didn't have as much combat experience as everyone else, but what he lacked there he more than made up with pure instinct and ingenuity, using his jet boots he hovered around the area making it difficult to get hit while staying as far away from both the Boarbatusk and Weiss since she couldn't really deal with Ruby trying to help. I could tell whenever my brother would get serious, and this wasn't one of those times, he was simply toying with it, at one point he landed to where he knew the Grimm would go just to grab it and reform his arms into claws that are used on cranes for construction to toss it into the air, he followed with a jump using his jets and created a hammer that resembled Thor's with rocket propulsion and did a forward spin strong enough to crack the floor on impact, but he didn't use his full strength because he was happy to drag the fight on if he felt like it.

**Carlos: **( Yikes, even I felt that one.)

**Jonathan:** You know, you could try to make this interesting.

As Weiss finished off her opponent she took a moment to glare at Ruby before switching her attention back at my brother, as the fight continued he created his own scythe and used it to catch the Boarbatusk during its spin attack and toss it to the wall on the other side of the room and quickly followed up with several repulser blasts that began cracking some of its armor. Finally having enough, the Boarbatusk tried one last spin attack only to get caught by my brother's claw construct again, only this time he changed the design so the Grimm kept on spinning in an attempt to escape. However my brother's grip began to tighten and as he turned his hand to the side he commanded his tech to form serrated edges that began cutting through the armor and soon enough it pierced the vitals and with a final cry the beast died and disappeared in a heap of black smoke.

**Port: **Outstanding work, truly we are in the presence of a huntsman and huntress in training, but I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today, and remember stay vigilant.

As I dropped back to ground level I grabbed my things and congratulated my brother on a job well done, as we made our way out we caught the end of Weiss' argument with Ruby over how she isn't meant to be a leader and essentially telling Ruby she shouldn't even be here.

**Carlos: **Hey Jonathan why don't you go talk to Weiss about her attitude while I stay with Ruby.

**Jonathan: **Why do I have to talk to Weiss?

**Carlos: **Because you're blunt, you won't hesitate to say what's on your mind and tell it like it is.

**Jonathan: **Good point, I'll get right to it.

As he left to handle the ice queen I decided to use my skills as a big brother and comfort little red riding hood.

**Carlos: **Hey Ruby, you okay?

**Ruby: **Hey Carlos, no not really. Weiss and I had a bit of an argument. C-can I ask you something?

**Carlos: **Of course Ruby, we're friends, that means if you need help with anything all you have to do is ask.

**Ruby: **Thanks. D-do you think Ozpin made a mistake in letting me come to Beacon?

**Carlos: **What makes you say that?

**Ruby: **I'm not sure if you heard but, I got moved two years ahead and now I'm leader of our team and Weiss doesn't think I have what it takes to act like one, so is me simply being here nothing more than a mistake?

**Carlos: **Ruby before I answer that please answer me this, ever since you became leader how many missions have you gone with your team?

**Ruby:** N-none really but...

**Carlos: **How long have you been leader?

**Ruby: **Only about a day..

**Carlos: **Finally are you trying to be the best huntress you can be, one that people will be inspired by one day?

**Ruby: **Yes I am.

**Carlos: **Then you have nothing to worry about. Like you said you haven't been leader for long and you haven't even been on any missions yet, you still have plenty of time to learn and hone your skills to become an incredible huntress. Plus you're not alone cuz the rest of your team, team JNPR, not mention us in team AVGR got your back.

**Ruby: **You really mean that?

**Carlos: **Of course, just give it some time and I'm sure even Weiss will back you up.

Ruby began tearing up a bit and I thought I screwed up somewhere until she hugged me.

**Ruby: **Thank you, I'm glad you said all that, you're right as long as I try my best I know I can become a great huntress and a great leader.

**Carlos: **That's the spirit Ruby, now please don't cry anymore, it really hurts to see you like that.

**Ruby:** Heh heh, alright.

I didn't know it then, but Ozpin was actually watching the whole conversation between the two of us with a smile on his face, over by the balcony overlooking part of the school Weiss was thinking about her situation until Jonathan decided to end the silence.

**Jonathan: **You have some serious problems ice queen.

**Weiss: **What do you want? In case you couldn't tell I want to be alone.

**Jonathan: **Sorry but that's not happening, I needed to talk to you about your attitude problem.

**Weiss: **What was that?!

**Jonathan: **Exactly what I was talking about, you really need to learn to calm down and not get so worked up.

**Weiss: **That's easy for you to say, you're not the one dealing with a child who doesn't even show the slightest bit of what it means to be a leader!

**Jonathan: **True, but I do have someone close enough to that, trust me sometimes my brother can get a bit childish and it is hard to deal with, but overall he is someone I can trust when I need him to.

**Weiss:** Well that sounds much easier than dealing with someone who doesn't even have the right qualities of a good leader to begin with.

**Jonathan: **Let me ask you something, why do you think you should be leader?

**Weiss: **Because I have the proper training, experience and quite frankly I believe I deserve better especially if it's going to be a team led by her!

**Jonathan: **And that's the problem.

**Weiss:** Oh please indulge me in what this supposed problem is.

**Jonathan: **Right now I see a girl who has spent her life getting what she wants when she wants and if something doesn't go her way she throws a tantrum and acts like a spoiled princess.

**Weiss: **How dare you?! I'll have you know that isn't even remotely true!

**Jonathan: **Oh please it's as clear as day, listen up cuz I'm only saying this once. If you continue on this path you're only gonna drag your team down with you, they aren't you so stop trying to get them to be and focus on trying to be a good teammate and friend otherwise you're only going to make things difficult for those around you and it'll be your fault.

Weiss was actually silent, everything she was just told was true, a little hurtful but true. If she kept this up then what was point in even coming all the way to Beacon for? What was the point in defying her father and trying to bring back honor to her family name if she couldn't even be a good teammate. As she began walking back inside she stopped in front of my brother and thanked him for the advice, both unaware of a smiling Prof. Port content in seeing his students mature before his very eyes.


	11. Chapter 9- Quality Time with Blake

No matter what world you live in there is one thing that we can all agree on; nothing beats goofing off on the weekend. I had to admit that I was a bit nervous on how the first week of school would go considering that we have knowledge of future events, especially those that involve a certain group of students, however that wasn't the case right now since adjusting to a new life here was the bigger priority at the moment.

Over the last few days both Jonathan and I had a few close calls whenever someone asked us about our lives before we came to Beacon and in the end we decided on a few cover stories: as far as everyone else was concerned the both of us grew up here in Vale and our mother was a retired huntress named Elizabeth who taught us how to fight. When it came to our parentage I quickly said that we were half brothers which was true and that both our fathers were human and that our mother was a faunus although Jonathan didn't inherit any of her traits. After getting that whole situation under control we decided it was best to speak with Ozpin about our curse to see if ther was any possible way to get rid of it, unfortunately he only gave us bad news and said that the only possible way was by the relics themselves and that the process was incredibly dangerous if someone wanted to attempt it. We understood that opening the vaults where the relics were hidden wasn't the best idea since they needed to remain closed for the safety of the world but it still seemed like a missed opportunity to make things easier for us, in the end however we decided that until the vaults had to be opened ( or as we told Ozpin "if" they ever had to be opened ) that we would learn to live with it.

Anyway right now I was spending some time in the library doing a little studying to understand some of the lessons better as well as learning anything about Remnant that I didn't know from the series. After roughly two hours I decided I had enough studying and felt like I deserved a break so I went through some of the shelves looking for something interesting to read and as I found something in the mystery section the book I tried to grab was suddenly pulled away, when I saw who was responsible I almost froze from embarrassment.

**Blake:** I didn't expect to see you here during the weekend.

Yep, that's why. As far as I could remember I always had this weird habit of getting a little nervous around the girls I had a crush on that I would sometimes stiffen up and stutter like your average anime protagonist.

**Carlos: **O-oh hi B-Blake, n-nice to see you. What brings you h-here?

**Blake: **I just wanted some peace and quiet so I could do a little reading. The dorm wasn't an option since Ruby and Yang are playing games and they can get a little loud when they get competitive.

**Carlos: **Oh I s-see.

**Blake: **What about you, what made you want to come to the library?

**Carlos: **I just wanted to s-study a bit a-and maybe do a l-little r-r-reading.

**Blake: **Oh I didn't interrupt you did I?

**Carlos: **No of course not. I-I just finished and I was looking for a g-good book to read.

**Blake: **Oh I see, if it's not too much trouble may I join you?

**Carlos: **Huh? Y-You want to j-join m-me?

**Blake: **Well it's no fun being by yourself, plus I would really like the company... if that's alright with you.

I agreed and we went back to the desk I was using after I found another copy of the book I wanted to read. For the next hour or so we didn't really say much since we're so busy reading that we were lost in our own little world. Even if I was still nervous to be hanging out with Blake alone I was also happy that our common interests brought her here in the first place, even if it was just coincidence. While she was busy with her book I couldn't help but glance at her every couple of pages, she just looked so peaceful and that made me feel warm. The way she smiled never failed to make me do the same, and her eyes had this intelligence and mystery behind them that instantly got my attention when I first saw her. Now I understand that it does seem kind of weird that I had an anime crush, but when you consider the fact that she is literally right next to me and we're here in their world it doesn't seem that bad anymore. This moment was actually going rather well... until I made the mistake of staring too long and Blake caught on.

**Blake: **Carlos why are staring? Is everything alright?

I was so startled that I accidentally fell backwards like a total idiot. After apologizing for staring we decided to walk around the school for a bit to get some fresh air, however I couldn't stop apologizing since I was really embarrassed and I didn't want her to think I was some kind of weird guy or something. After making our way to the courtyard and sitting on a nearby bench I finally calmed down enough to make the situation less awkward and tried to start up a conversation to bring back some sense of normalcy between us.

**Carlos: **So... ummmm... Blake, c-can I ask you about your semblance?

**Blake: **You really want to know?

**Carlos: **Y-Yeah I do, if you don't mind that is.

I already knew about her abilities and her history but I felt that I had to start somewhere basic if I wanted a chance to get comfortable around her. After letting her explain her semblance to me she asked about mine and I decided to tell her my spider sense was my semblance, truth be told I wasn't 100% sure that my spider sense was my true semblance since I was human back home, but I figured that was easier to explain rather than say that I was human with a spider based semblance, especially when I already told them my mom is a spider faunus.

**Blake: **You know I was honestly a bit surprised when you told us you were a faunus back then. You didn't have any of the normal features so I assumed you were human.

**Carlos: **It's fine. I mean it's like you said, without any of the features a faunus would have it would normally be really hard to tell. Still if anything I'm not ashamed of the part of me that's a spider, I'm actually very proud of it.

**Blake: **You should be, your mother is a faunus as well and the fact that you consider that part of you to be as special as your human half is something truly wonderful.

**Carlos: **I couldn't agree more. It's just too bad not everyone sees it that way.

After taking the time to relax and enjoy the peace and quiet we headed back to our dorms for a bit before dinner started. When I got back in mine I saw tools and pieces of metal litter the entire room.

**Carlos: **What the heck is going on?!

**Jonathan: **Oh good your back, hey can you pass me that blowtorch by your bed?

**Carlos: **Why do you need a blowtorch?

**Jonathan: **Because I need it for my newest project.

**Carlos: **What project?

**Jonathan: **Nothing special, just a little something I like to call Silver Centurion.

**Carlos: **No way! You're seriously getting started on that, that's awesome!

**Jonathan: **Well actually I already got started on it a few days ago, the program for the armor will still take a couple days to finalize and I still need to make some of the more intricate pieces by hand, luckily the school has some tech that I can use to make some of the more difficult parts rather easily.

**Carlos: **Nice. Can't wait to see it when it's finished.

**Jonathan: **Thanks, now seriously can you pass me the blowtorch.

Meanwhile with Blake, she just entered her room to find Ruby and Yang playing cards and Weiss finishing up the last of her homework.

**Yang: **Hey Blake, where were you?

**Blake: **I was just hanging out with Carlos.

**Yang: **Oh I see, just hanging out with Carlos huh.

**Blake: **Yes just hanging out.

**Yang: **By yourselves?

**Blake: **Yes. What exactly are you trying to imply?

**Yang: **Blake it's really obvious that he has a crush on you.

In all honesty Blake was already aware of my crush on her, but she had convinced herself that it wouldn't work out because of her past as a member of the White Fang. She didn't want anyone knowing about her affiliation with them and she didn't know how everyone would handle knowing the truth. Even though she had a small crush on me as well ( mostly thanks to me rescuing her ) she thought it was better not to act on it.

**Blake: **What makes you so sure that he does?

**Yang: **Remember after initiation, he said he wouldn't know what to do if he couldn't save you?

**Blake: **He probably meant that since we were both in danger at the time.

**Yang: **Maybe he did, but I also noticed you both blushed a bit when he said that and I've noticed him staring at you sometimes.

**Blake: **T-That's probably just a coincidence.

**Weiss: **I actually noticed that myself. As much as it seems unlikely I agree with Yang.

**Blake: **Well even if it was true, why would he have a crush on me anyway?

**Ruby: **Well the two of you seem to get along really well.

**Blake: **That's because he's a nice person, he seems like he could get along with almost anyone.

**Weiss: **True, but I've noticed that he tends to get nervous around you as well. Almost like he can't afford to mess up whenever you're close by.

As Blake thought about it she did notice everything her team mentioned about me. As Yang saw this she came up with a little plan of her own to see what her teammate really thought of their friend.

**Yang: **You know what? I think we're reading too much into this. Blake's probably right and he doesn't have a crush on her.

**Ruby: **But you just said that he did.

**Yang: **True, but people can change their minds really quickly. Besides I don't think Blake would even give him a chance anyway.

**Ruby: **Why not?

**Yang: **Well when you really think about it, he just seems so... average don't you think?

**Blake: **W-Well he might seem a little ordinary, but still that's nothing bad.

So far Yang's plan seemed to be working, now all she had to do was keep pushing Blake's buttons a bit more to hopefully get her to admit how she really felt.

**Yang: **Yeah I guess you're right. But is he rich?

**Blake: **What?!

**Yang: **Come on Blake, even you should know that a guy has to be able to take a girl he likes on a nice date every once in a while. Preferably somewhere expensive.

**Blake: **What does that have to do with anything?! I don't care if he's rich or not!

**Yang: **Okay, I'll admit money isn't everything. But what about the fact he's a...

**Blake: **Yang, if you say that I shouldn't try and go out with him because he's a faunus than you're wrong! I don't care what he is because I like him, ever since we met, ever since he saved me I've liked him alright!

The whole room fell silent. As Blake calmed down she saw Yang smirking at her, Ruby was happy to the point where she may just explode with joy, and Weiss was a bit shocked from her outburst. She was so embarrassed that she felt the need to hide if Yang hadn't enveloped her in a very strong hug.

**Yang: **That's what I wanted to hear! Congratulations Blake, you do have a crush!

As she struggled to breathe only one thought came to her mind.

**Blake: **( What just happened? )


	12. Chapter 10- Great Power

It's early Sunday morning and right now most of the students are currently asleep in their beds all safe and warm. Well all except for the energetic brawler of team RWBY. Right now Yang is busy in the courtyard getting in some training before she decides to take the rest of the day off to just relax. After several repetitions of her various fighting techniques she takes off her earbuds and notices a familiar figure heading to one of the bullheads going into the city.

**Yang: **Hey Carlos! What's up!

I didn't respond back and Yang was about to call me again until she noticed I had my headphones on so I probably didn't hear her anyway. As she tried catching up to me the doors of the bullhead closed, luckily for her another one was about to depart into Vale so she got on and decided to see what I was up to. After a couple of minutes I finally made it to Vale with Yang not far behind me, although I was too busy listening to my music to really notice. As I made my way through the city I started looking for a good place to get some practice this morning. Over the last few days I have gone into the Emerald Forest to try and get some practice with my powers but I haven't tried them in the city yet because I wanted to be sure that I knew what I was doing. After 15 minutes I found a building tall enough for what I had planned so I looked around to make sure I wasn't being watched and I decided to crawl up the side of the building. As I did this I couldn't help but have flashbacks of the times that Peter did this himself, this was something I always wanted to try and the feeling I had of actually wall crawling up the building was indescribable. As I kept going Yang was still watching me and she was a bit surprised at what I could do, even though I told our friends that I was a spider faunus it was still surprising to see someone actually do these things rather than just hearing about it.

**Yang:** ( Woah. That looks so cool, but what exactly is he planning to do anyway? )

Once I made it to the top I walked over to the edge and looked at the city below me, the view from up here was incredible and the city seemed so peaceful since there weren't too many people up yet. This was the part of my plan that really made me nervous, I actually had to try web swinging across these buildings for the very first time. This was going to be very different from the forest since the trees were closer to the ground and right now one wrong move would turn me into a stain on the pavement. Truth be told, this was going to be my third attempt in the last week to try web swinging but I always chicken out in the end.

**Carlos: **( Technically I don't _have _to try web swinging right now. I could just do this another time. There's no shame in it if I change my mind right? Right! )

As I was about to turn back I got a call on my scroll and I saw it was Yang calling me so I answered.

**Carlos: **Hi Yang how are you?

**Yang: **I'm fine, just wanted to know what you're up to.

**Carlos: **Not much, just taking a walk through the city.

**Yang: **That sounds nice, so tell me how's the view up there?

**Carlos: **Uh, up where?

**Yang: **Carlos, look below you.

As I did I noticed Yang in some workout clothes waving at me from the sidewalk.

**Carlos: **( How long has she been following me?! )

**Yang: **Now let's try this again, what are you up to?

**Carlos: **I uhhh... I was going to...

**Yang: **Yes, go on.

**Carlos:** I was going to... jump off the building to try and web swing.

**Yang: **Wow really, I didn't know your webs were that strong. Sounds pretty impressive.

**Carlos: **Thanks, but I gotta ask have you been following me?

**Yang:** Kind of, I was getting some training done in the courtyard when I spotted you taking a bullhead into the city. I was curious about what you were up to so I followed you. So are you gonna go for it?

**Carlos: **Well to be honest I don't think I should do this.

**Yang: **Why not, you did the exact same thing during initiation right? So what makes this any different?

**Carlos: **Back then I was completely in the moment, I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing. Now I am and it terrifies me a bit because I don't want to screw up.

**Yang:** Come on, you and I both now that screwing up is natural, just take a deep breath and focus on your goal.

She was right, in the end my ultimate goal was to help keep this world safe and make sure it stays on its original path. In order for me to do that I had to try and embrace the power I've wanted for so long. After hanging up and putting my scroll away I looked over the city as I took a few steps back so I could get a running start. Once I did I ran at full speed and jumped, Yang was watching me as I fell for several feet waiting to see what I would do next.

**Yang: **( Come on you've got this. Just do what you did before, don't think about it and just do it! )

As I felt my spider sense tell me I was getting closer to the ground I opened my eyes and shot a web line to the side of the building and I felt the familiar sensation of the web attaching itself firmly to its target and I quickly grabbed hold of my end of the line as I was soon swinging at high speed and lifted into the air once more.

**Carlos: **WOOOHOOOOO!!!!!!

This was... AWESOME!!!! The feeling of the wind hitting my face, the adrenaline rushing through my body, running across the walls to keep up my momentum, just everything about this was more than I could ever hope to experience. As I began swinging between the buildings I started getting into the rhythm of alternating between swinging and shooting a new line. I was so excited that I didn't realize Yang running after me in the hopes of keeping up with me.

**Yang:** Hey wait for me!!

I was so happy to finally get the opportunity to finally web swing like Spider-Man that I almost crashed into a billboard, once I noticed I quickly repositioned myself so I would land perfectly without any injuries.

**Carlos: **Woah! That was close. Gotta get better at keeping track of where I'm going from now on.

As I saw Yang running up to where I was I jumped down to meet her and she seemed a bit annoyed that I left her behind.

**Yang: **Okay, I know you were having fun and all, but was leaving me behind really necessary?

**Carlos: **Sorry about that. I was just so caught up that I kind of blocked everything else out.

**Yang: **Well now you owe me for making me chase you for several blocks.

**Carlos: **Wait what do you mean I owe you one?! You're the one who decided to follow me in the first place.

**Yang: **Come on, your my best friend so you have to.

**Carlos: **Even so that doesn't mean that... wait a sec, did you just say I'm your best friend?

**Yang: **Of course I did, why wouldn't I call you that. We get along well, we hang out sometimes and we both have a good sense of humor. If that doesn't make us best friends than what does?

I had to admit she made a good point. Hanging out with Yang was really fun, but I never thought that she already saw us as that close before.

**Yang: **So what do you say best bud, do you owe me or not?

**Carlos: **(sigh) Alright you win, I owe you one.

**Yang: **Good, now let's head back because I'm starving and if we leave now we should make it in time for breakfast, which you will buy for me.

**Carlos: **Okay I'll buy you breakfast.

**Yang: **Good.

**Carlos: **Only if you can catch me first!

As soon as I said that I began swinging away as fast as I could with Yang chasing after me again.

**Yang: **Hey no fair! Get back here you big jerk!

Even though she sounded upset I could tell she was having fun, I guess she was right after all. We really are best friends.


	13. Chapter 11- Field Testing

"Another day, another opportunity to make a new start for ourselves." That's what was going through my mind as I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off this morning. As I woke up I saw Jonathan was still asleep so I woke him up and reminded him that we had important things to do soon so we got dressed, grabbed all our necessary equipment, had a small breakfast and made our way to the courtyard. Fortunately for us classes were canceled today since most of the teachers had an important meeting so that gave all of us some time to relax. As Jonathan began preparing some of his things I took out my scroll and began recording what we're about to do for research purposes.

**Carlos:** Alright and we're recording.Okay do we have everything ready?

**Jonathan: **Yeah I got all the new tech we've been working on for the past two weeks, I still can't believe how fast you caught up with having Peter's intellect.

**Carlos: **I know it even surprises me, still I am glad with the results, got my web shooters all prepped up and my first of many suits is ready for testing.

**Jonathan: **Alright now we just have to wait for Ruby since you invited her, remind me why you invited her again?

**Carlos: **It's mostly to see your tech, you know she's crazy about this sort of thing.

**Jonathan: **As long as she doesn't get in the way I guess it's fine.

**Ruby:** Hey guys don't start without us!

We turned around and saw all of team RWBY make their way towards us with Ruby happily skipping along with a small box in her hands.

**Weiss: **Remind me why are we here again?

**Ruby: **I told you that they're testing some new gadgets they made and I was asked to be their official camera girl, I even bought a whole box of cookies for us.

**Blake: **Ruby are you sure it was okay to invite us, I don't think they would want too many people in case something happens.

**Yang: **You're just saying that just cuz there's a certain cute spider that makes you blush here and you are too embarrassed to get near him.

**Blake: **N-no! That's not even remotely true!

**Yang: **Than how come you're already red?

**Blake:** It's just really warm today!

**Jonathan: **Carlos I thought you said only Ruby was coming.

**Carlos: **I did, but I should've figured this would happen. Hey Ruby why did you invite your whole team, I thought it was just you?

**Ruby: **Sorry I was just so excited to see what you guys made that I kind of told them.

**Carlos: **It's fine but I do wanna apologize to the rest of you for getting dragged into this.

**Weiss:** To be honest I'd rather be studying but our fearless leader thought this would be a good way to bond as teammates.

**Yang: **I didn't have anything else planned so I just tagged along.

**Blake:** I thought it might be interesting to see what you were working on so I joined in.

**Carlos:** Oh thanks, that means a lot Blake.

**Blake:** S-sure.

**Jonathan: **Okay lovebirds that's enough, just hand Ruby your scroll and let's get started.

**Carlos: **Here you go.

**Ruby:** Thanks.

**Jonathan: **Hey Carlos can you get me the usb, I need it to start up the program on my scroll.

**Carlos: **Which one? The red one or gold one?

**Jonathan:** Gold.

**Carlos: **Here.

**Jonathan: **Thanks, now to insert it and upload it into my armors hard drive... done. Good morning JARVIS.

**JARVIS: **Good morning Mr. Stark, Mr. Ortiz and team RWBY.

**Ruby:** Ooh, What was that?!

**Jonathan: **That was JARVIS, my state of the art A.I. that I made for my armor, with him installed I'll be far better during combat since he basically acts as my co-pilot.

**Weiss:** I have to say I'm impressed that you were able to create such an advanced piece of technology so quickly.

**Jonathan:** I didn't, he was actually created by a man named Tony Stark, all I did was use his notes on artificial intelligence and the rest is history.

**Blake:** You said his last name is Stark, are you two related by any chance?

**Jonathan:** I wish, but still I really admire the guy, a lot of the stuff I build is inspired by his tech. Now without any further delay, let's get started.

**Ruby: **Yay! So what's first?

**Jonathan: **How about you go first Carlos, I still need to finalize a few things first.

**Carlos: **You sure?

**Jonathan: **Yes. (whispering) Plus this way you get to try and impress Blake.

I looked over at Blake quickly and she was simply smiling at me, wow she's cute.

**Carlos:** Alright I guess I'm up, time to test out my new web shooters.

As I got them equipped Jonathan had JARVIS set up a dome around me composed of hard light targets.

**Ruby: **Wait I need to find a better spot to record, hold still Yang.

**Yang: **Wait Ruby what are you... Stop I'm not a ladder... Watch the hair... careful up there!

**Ruby: **Okay I'm ready.

With that I started with regular webbing and blasted the targets rather easily, soon I decided to switch it up with my custom shots while performing some acrobatics to try and impress our small audience of friends; splitter web took down two targets at once, ricochet web took one on my left and then the one on the far right, thermal web ignited some targets in a small fire ball, ice web froze a few more, taser web shocked three more, vortex web took a half dozen, and finally gravity web finished off the last ones.

**JARVIS:** Web shooter test complete. Results: web shooters need slight modifications to rotating cartridges to increase efficiency by 12%.

**Carlos: **Noted. Thanks JARVIS, so what did you ladies think?

The girls were completely awe struck, nobody said or did anything.

**Jonathan:** I think you broke them.

**Carlos:** Oops.

**Blake: **That...

**Weiss:** Was...

**Ruby/Yang: **Totally AWESOME!!!

**Carlos: **R-really?

**Yang:** Seriously how did you that?! At the end we saw you using different types of webbing that exploded, how did you...

**Carlos:** Easy, I just mixed in some dust with my web fluid formula and that's the end result.

**Weiss:** Wait you did what?!

**Carlos: **I said I mixed dust and webbing, it's not that hard to follow.

**Weiss: **I heard you, what I want to know is how?

I had a quick flashback to when I started combining my web fluid with dust and let's just say some of the trial runs had some "explosive" results. Most of them which involved me getting blown out of the dorm and covered in soot and some webbing and my hair catching on fire a bit.

**Carlos: **Lots of trial and error.

**Ruby: **That's so cool, so what's next.

**Jonathan:** This.

He then pulled out a familiar red and silver suit case and put it down in front of him, the girls looked a bit confused until he turned the handle sideways which opened up compartments to put his arms in as it formed his newest armor like in Iron Man 2.

**Jonathan: **This is known as Iron Man model 8, also known as my Silver Centurion armor.

**Ruby/Yang: **Oooooh!

**Blake:** I gotta admit that is pretty cool, so what makes this set of armor so special.

**Jonathan: **Long story short it's a bit of a modified version of my current armor that's faster, stronger and capable of withstanding laser fire and can drain the energy of dust safely.

**Ruby: **Sounds cool, but why do you need another suit if your nanobots can just do all that?

**Jonathan: **The reason why is because it takes a lot of mental focus to keep the armor as is, also while I do possess billions upon billions of nanotech I am still limited and a long enough fight can make me lose a lot of them to the point where I can barely make a single armor piece.

**Carlos: **Also with this he doesn't have to constantly change the interior of his armor which would need to be adjusted correctly for any new internal components or else the whole thing could malfunction.

**Jonathan: ** Plus if you could have an entire armory of high tech suits, wouldn't you do the same?

**Ruby: **Good point.

**Jonathan: **Now let's begin flight test.

**Carlos:** I got the fire extinguisher.

**RWBY: **Fire extinguisher?!

**Jonathan: **Just in case, trust me this isn't the worst thing you could've caught me doing.

**Carlos: **All set?

**Jonathan: **Yeah, let's start at 10% thrust capacity.

**Carlos: **I thought we agreed on 3% at most!

**Jonathan:** We did, then I changed my mind.

**Carlos:** Are you sure that's a good idea, you do remember what happened to Tony when he started at 10% right?

**Yang: **What happened?

**Carlos: **He hit the ceiling.

**Jonathan: **That's why we're testing outside in the courtyard.

**Carlos: **There are trees ya know.

**Jonathan: **Please, what are the chances I'll hit one.

**JARVIS: **Without getting used to your new thrusters the chances are approximately 33% Mr. Stark.

**Jonathan:** I'll risk it. By the way, Carlos if you use that thing on me and I'm not on fire you can expect a certain piece of tech to take suspiciously longer to finish. Now if we're all set; 3...2...1.

As he began lifting off the ground so far it seemed to be going alright, however the moment he moved his right arm slightly he began losing a little control only to recover a few seconds later.

**Carlos: **Looks like 10% was a bad idea.

**Jonathan: **No it wasn't, I just need to get used to it, and would you quit aiming the nozzle at me I feel like I'm going to catch fire spontaneously.

Team RWBY kept their eyes on us as the flight test was running smoothly for the most part, Ruby kept directing Yang where to go just to get a good shot saying things like "I need more lighting" or "you just don't understand my vision" while Weiss and Blake observed silently only asking questions occasionally.

**Carlos: **How you holding up little bro. It kind of looks like you're not entirely used to it.

**Jonathan: **Yeah I'm fine it just has a bit more kick to it than I was expecting, JARVIS how are we doing so far?

**JARVIS: **The Mark 8 is operating above expected parameters, adjusting power to compensate.

After making the necessary adjustments it seemed like he was finally getting things under control, and here I was so looking forward to recreating that scene from the first Iron Man movie.

**Jonathan: **Okay now I'm getting the hang of it, let's see what this baby can do.

He started flying off leaving the rest of us behind.

**Ruby:** Hey wait come back, Yang after him!

**Yang: **Why me?!

**Ruby: **Cuz you're carrying me, now mush Yang mush!

**Yang: **Ugh! Fine but you so owe me for this!

As Yang started running Weiss chased after them yelling that what they were doing was both incredibly childish and dangerous. It took me a second to realize that Blake and I have been left alone.

**Carlos:** Did they seriously just leave us?

**Blake: **Yes, and I think we should go after them.

**Carlos:** Right let's pack up and then make sure they don't hurt themselves, actually now that I think about it this is the perfect time to test out one of my new combat suits.

**Blake: **You made a new suit?

**Carlos: **Yeah let me just put this stuff away and I'll get ready.

**Blake: **Actually, why don't you let me do this, it isn't a lot to pick up.

**Carlos: **Are you sure, I really don't mind it's partially my mess anyway.

**Blake: **Yes I'm sure now go get ready.

**Carlos: **O-okay thanks Blake.

I took my bag and went behind a tree while Blake put away the last of our equipment in Jonathan's backpack, while I started changing Blake couldn't help but think about what Yang said earlier about wanting to come watch our test just to see me and also what Jonathan whispered to me earlier, to be honest I really hoped she didn't hear him even with her enhanced hearing cuz I was too embarrassed to tell her I liked her.

**Blake: **( You really don't have to try so hard to impress me, you've already done that when you saved me, besides I already kind of liked you since we met. Still... would you feel the same if you found out about my past? Maybe... maybe it's better if I don't get too close to you. )

As she was contemplating about whether or not she should continue interacting with me, I came up behind her with most of my suit on with my mask off at the moment.

**Carlos: **Hey I'm done changing.

**Blake: **Good I just finished, now let's hurry before...

As she turned to face me she couldn't stop staring at me, her face became redder and I thought that she might be coming down with something.

**Carlos: **Before what?

**Blake: **B-before uh... um...( wow he looks good in that suit, no Blake focus, don't just stare say something already! )

**Carlos: **Blake you alright?

**Blake: **Yeah sorry I was just wondering... how you made... the suit?

**Carlos: **I'll tell you later right now we gotta catch up, excuse me.

**Blake: **What are you... woah!!

After I put on my mask I picked her up bridal style and activated the dust that was embedded into the suit which caused it to glow with a faint green and purple color that resembled circuitry across the whole thing, a moment later and I began running faster than normal and headed my way to where the others left earlier in the hopes I caught up to them before something crazy happened.


	14. Chapter 12- Learning Curve

Over the the vast wild of the Emerald Forest a certain red and silver armored student is currently flying at high speed looking for any unsuspecting Grimm to test his new armors capabilities in combat.

**JARVIS: **Sir, was it necessary to leave the others behind?

**Jonathan: **More or less, I was actually hoping to leave my brother and Blake alone but I didn't expect the other girls to start following me, speaking of which are they still there?

**JARVIS: **Scans indicate they are, also a dust signature has also been detected and moving fast, I believe this to be Mr. Ortiz.

**Jonathan: **Looks like he decided to test out his new suit earlier than expected. Alright JARVIS find me a decent size horde of Grimm I'm starting to get bored.

**JARVIS: **There appears to be a pack of about 40 directly below, is that satisfactory?

**Jonathan: **Definitely, let's go say hello.

Meanwhile Yang and Ruby had just made it to the edge of the cliff with Ruby still riding on Yang's shoulders while Weiss finally caught up to them.

**Ruby: **Awww, I lost him, you see him anywhere Yang?

**Yang: **No, but Ruby can I ask you for a favor?

**Ruby: **Sure sis.

**Yang: **Would you please GET OFF ME!!!

**Ruby: **Okay.

**Weiss: **Didn't it occur to the two of you how dangerous it was to run off like that with Ruby on your shoulders?!

**Yang:** Chill out ice queen, we used to play like that all the time as kids.

**Weiss: **Regardless, didn't it also occur to you that we're missing some people.

It was at this point the two sisters realized they left a teammate and their friend behind.

**Yang: **Why didn't you say something!

**Ruby: **Oh no I left the cookies behind!

**Weiss: **I didn't say anything because I was too busy trying to keep up with the two of you, and are you really more concerned over a box of sweets than our classmates?

Just as they were going to respond Ruby noticed Blake approaching them, however she was being carried by a figure in a dark blue suit that covered his whole body with red markings for eyes, red spikes on his arms, and a symbol that was a cross between a skull and a spider.

**Ruby: **C-Carlos is that you?

Weiss and Yang turned around in time to see me put Blake down and for the glow of my suit to fade, I took off my mask to show them that it was me underneath.

**Carlos: **Of course it's me, who else could pull off this look?

Ruby then began zipping around me asking me questions about the suit while Blake looked a little jealous but I was so busy trying to calm Ruby down I didn't realize.

**Ruby: **Seriously where did you get it, it's so cool you look like a superhero!

**Carlos: **Thanks that was the look I wanted, and I didn't get it anywhere I made it myself.

**Yang:** I gotta say you really look good in that suit, and I mean REALLY good.

**Carlos: **Yang my eyes are up here.

**Weiss:** I don't understand why you made a full body suit for, you look ridiculous.

**Yang:** Don't even try to deny it, I saw you staring.

**Weiss: **Please that's absurd, why would I even stare at him?

**Carlos:** Well I am pretty good looking.

**Blake: **This is actually a new combat suit he made, on the way here he told me it was made from a special metallic fiber that's very durable and flexible, he even has wind and gravity dust imbued in it to alter his speed and personal gravity.

**Ruby: **Wow!! That's super awesome, hey do you have a superhero name?

**Carlos: **Of course Ruby, you can just call me Spider-Man.

**Ruby: **That's perfect!

**Yang: **It's a bit on the nose but I like it.

**Blake: **Spider-Man it is. ( He looks so happy right now, I wonder if I should make a new combat suit for myself?)

**Weiss: **( Am I the only sane one left?)

**Carlos: **So where's Jonathan?

**Yang: **He actually flew into the forest, you think he went out to test his armor?

**Carlos: **Knowing him, that's most likely the case.

**Ruby: **Yeah he'll be fine. So what do we do now?

**Carlos: **I have an idea.

I decided it was time to finally put my 2099 suit through its first test run, and what better way to test out a new spider suit than beating up a couple of bad guys. Over the past couple of weeks I tried getting in some training with not only my weapons but also my body as well, the sparring matches I had with Yang, Pyhrra and Ren were finally about to pay off. As I ran across the rooftops I was followed by a spider drone I built for recon. Right now the girls were back in their dorms monitoring me through the holographic display on my scroll that Ruby still had and communication was being held thanks to some tech that had been installed into my mask.

**Ruby: **This is so awesome, it's like watching a movie.

**Yang: **Or playing an awesome video game.

**Weiss: **So what exactly are we doing?

**Carlos:** Right now I'm just doing a patrol job, I wanna see if I can find a couple of criminals to beat up, if not than at least I can safely say the suit passes the performance test.

**Blake: **Carlos look to your right I thought I saw someone go into the alley.

I looked over and it wasn't just someone, it was a small group of thugs that worked for that guy Junior.

**Yang: **Hey those look like Junior's guys, where are they going?

**Carlos: **Let's find out, this looks like a job for your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

**Weiss: **You really didn't just make up a catchphrase did you?

**Carlos:** Not really, I've just always wanted to say that.

I swung over the next couple of buildings and once I got closer I hid behind the corner to see Junior's men enter an abandoned warehouse somewhere in downtown Vale.

**Weiss: **Are you really about to go through with this, what are you going to do if you get caught?

**Carlos:** I won't trust me.

**Weiss:** But what _IF _you do?!

**Carlos: **Then you're going down with me.

**Weiss:** WHAT?!

**Blake: **Carlos, are you sure this is a good idea? Weiss makes a good point, this could be pretty dangerous.

**Carlos: **Yeah I know, but right now my spider sense is picking up something from inside, I better check it out in case whatever's in there might be dangerous.

**Ruby: **Good luck.

I found an open ventilation shaft and made my way through. Once inside I stuck to the ceiling and I saw even more guys armed with weapons with a big guy who seemed to be in charge.

**Carlos: **( Guess I should consider myself lucky that bad guys hardly ever look up. )

**Thug: **

Alright listen up cuz I'm only gonna say this once, I got word that everything is all set, now we just have to make sure that Roman Torchwick holds up on his end of the deal.

**Carlos: **( Oh great this is exactly what I needed, now I have two people to potentially worry about. )

**Ruby: **These guys are working for Roman?!

**Yang:** It doesn't add up why would Junior and Roman work together?

**Weiss: **Who cares why they need to be stopped!

**Blake:** Carlos are you really going to fight them head on?

**Carlos: **I have to Blake, we need whatever these guys know and hand it to the police otherwise who knows what could happen.

**Blake:** Alright, just be safe.

**Carlos: **For you Blake, anything.

I dropped down and everyone in the room suddenly went on guard.

**Carlos:** Evening everyone, who's ready for their hot fresh cup of bodily harm?

**Thug: **Don't just stand there like idiots, get him!!!!

They all rushed at me at once, while I managed to beat up a few the big guy tried to get away with the plans, luckily I managed to web up the only exit.

**Carlos: **Sorry big guy, can't let you leave without a hall pass.

A few guys tried hitting me with their swords, but their swings were mostly wild with no training present so avoiding them was easy, I decided to take advantage of the situation and attach a web line to one guy and toss him to his buddies.

**Carlos: **You guys looked like you needed a nap, sweet dreams gentlemen.

**Yang: **Yes more puns, keep em coming!

**RWB: **Ughh.

Next up a group of guys came at me with clubs while another tried shooting at me with his rifle, the first four were easy to take down as I used some gravity webbing on them and made them float in mid air, then I activated the gravity dust in my suit to decrease my gravity in order to finish these guys. I encased them in a large ball of webbing and spun around in the air before slamming them into the ground.

**Carlos: **Ultimate Web Throw!

The guy with the rifle tried to reload but I took his gun away and as I jumped over him I webbed his right arm across his chest and his left arm near his face, once I landed I gave the web a quick yank and he knocked himself out.

**Carlos: **Alright tiny, are you gonna give up like a good little goon or is this going to have to get ugly?

**Thug: **Your going to pay runt!

The big guy came rushing at me, however just when I thought I dodged him he managed to grab my leg and threw me across the room.

**RWBY: **Carlos!

**Carlos:** I'm good, don't worry. I just gotta find out how to beat him. ( Okay so he's not just big and strong, he's also surprisingly quick, not going to make that mistake again.)

Once again he charged at me only this time I stayed low to the ground and when he attempted to hit me I dove to my left and shot a web line to his chest and pulled myself close enough to punch him in the face before backing away again. As he recovered he tried hitting me again so I tried using his momentum against him using my acrobatics and dust infusion to gain the upper hand. He tried punching me only to miss and hit the ground giving me a moment to web up his fist so he couldn't move at least for a bit.

**Carlos: **Why don't you stick around for a while.

**Yang: **Nice one, I gotta remember that one.

**RWB: **No you don't.

Unfortunately he was strong enough to pull out his arm with my webbing and part of the ground still attached and he started attacking me again.

**Thug: **Hold still you little bug!

**Carlos:** ( sigh ) If I had a lien for every time I heard that one, spiders aren't bugs.

As he went for an uppercut I back flipped out of the way, jumped into the air and went in for a web strike, the big guy managed to block it using the piece of concrete that was attached to him and as it broke I shot some of my vortex web that exploded in a small ball of compressed air strong enough to disorient the guy, as I landed behind him I made myself a slingshot and launched myself towards him hard enough to send him to the wall knocking him unconscious.

**Carlos: **We're arachnids.

I took this moment to web up all the goons in here and made sure that whatever plans they had were still intact. As I finished up I saw Droney fly up to me and I remembered that team RWBY was still watching.

**Carlos:** Hey girls, hope you enjoyed the show, listen I need one of you to make an anonymous call to the police to pick these guys up, Droney will send you the coordinates to your scroll so you'll tell them where to go.

I didn't get a response from them so I assumed either I left them in awe or they were doing something else. A few minutes later and the police came over and arrested the goons, meanwhile after changing into my normal clothes I headed back to Beacon to tell the girls that everything was fine, as I approached the girls dorm my spider sense went off only for Blake to spot me and crash into me.

**Blake: **Carlos I was so worried about you are you alright?!

**Carlos: **Blake I'm fine trust me I had everything under control.

**Blake: **You aren't lying to me are you?

**Carlos: **No Blake, seriously I'm fine, the suit was designed to be very durable remember.

**Blake: **Okay I trust you, just be more careful from now on.

**Carlos: **I promise.

As Blake calmed down I began to notice the small smile on her face as she seemed relieved that I made it back without any serious injury, unfortunately our little moment wouldn't last as the reality of our situation once again decided to catch up to me.

**Yang: **Ahem. Are we interrupting?

I looked up and saw Weiss covering Ruby's eyes while Yang was smirking at us, it took me a second to notice that I was living out an anime cliche, you know the one where the girl falls on top of the guy and it resembled... yeah that one. Not only that but our faces were actually so close to each other that anyone walking by could easily mistake this for something else entirely.

**Carlos:** Uh Blake, you might want to get off me.

**Blake: **Huh? Oh sorry!!

As we got up we couldn't stop blushing and Ruby finally managed to free herself while asking why we were red.

**Carlos: **It's nothing don't worry! Anyway I came to pick up my scroll and return your box of cookies Ruby.

**Ruby: **Thanks and here's your scroll.

**Carlos: **I uh, I better get going see you tomorrow girls. Good night.

**RWY: **Good night.

**Blake: **G-good night.

When I got inside my dorm I saw Jonathan tinkering with his new armor while listening to some music, not wanting to bother him I put my stuff down, took a quick shower and changed to get some sleep. This was only the first time that Vale would be protected by its newest wall crawler, and it won't be the last.


	15. Chapter 13- Peaceful Protest?

Well, these last few days haven't exactly been the best for me. What do I mean by that exactly? Here's a little flashback to what's been going on in the life in the multiverses newest Spider-Man.

( Flashback )

After that whole incident with Blake when I tested my new suit I couldn't get that image out of my head. The two of us have never been that physically close to one another, and when I realized what happened I couldn't sleep at all that night. Ever since then whenever we see each other the air around us becomes somewhat awkward that trying to utter a simple sentence becomes difficult. It's even gotten to the point that I end up putting sentences together that make no sense at all and I head in the opposite direction just to avoid doing something even more stupid. I knew I had to break out this cycle soon before my nerves got the better of me but the real tricky part was turning my words into actions. After convincing myself to get things settled between me and Blake I went out to look for her, but every time I tried she kept avoiding me either by saying she was busy or by running away from me before I could say anything.

( Present )

Aaaaand that brings us to where we are now, me swinging through the city in my 2099 suit trying to clear my mind and figure out what to do next. This whole experience has been somewhat emotionally draining for me and I'm worried that I could end up losing Blake as a friend. So far all the signs pointed to the possibility that she doesn't want anything to do with me and it's not exactly helping my self esteem. As I found myself near downtown Vale I noticed a group of protesters both human and faunus alike demanding equality for faunus everywhere. I had to admit that I did feel a little hopeful that there was a chance for both groups to finally get what they wanted, but the path to get there wasn't going to be easy. Once I made sure everything was going smoothly I decided to rest at a nearby building about a block or two away to try and sort out my personal issues hoping I could come up with a solution, unbeknownst to me however I wasn't alone.

( Blake's pov )

What is wrong with me? For the last few days things have become very awkward for both Carlos and myself. At first it started with us being very uncomfortable around each other and now I can't even stay in the same place as him because I still feel really embarrassed about what happened. It's not just the fact that we ended up in a "comprising" position, but also that I got really worried about him when he went out fighting criminals. I knew what was happening to me, but I also knew it wasn't the best idea for the two of us to get involved with the other. As much as I started liking him more and more I believed that keeping him at a distance was the better option, even if it did hurt me inside I felt he would be happier in the long run. As I walked through the city to try and clear my mind I noticed him swinging by, he must've had a lot on his mind since it seemed like he didn't notice me and against my better judgment I followed him to a nearby building while making sure I was hidden as he began walking along the wall and he began talking to himself.

**Carlos: **What am I going to do? I wish it was as simple as "Hey Blake guess what? I really like you." and then she could say " That's really sweet of you because I really like you too." and then I could maybe say " Would you like to be my girlfriend?" and hopefully she would say " Yes I would love to be your girlfriend." Oh who am I kidding, she probably doesn't even see me that way! Why does this have to be so confusing?!

I had to admit that it was a little weird to know that he talks to himself but I was more invested in the fact that he was more concerned about us. While it did make me happy that he cared about me as much as he did I still thought that he should be with someone who wasn't a former criminal, just as I was about to quietly make my way back I heard something that made me rethink my entire decision about us.

**Carlos:** ( sigh ) Blake, if I could see you right now I would tell you just how much you mean to me. How much it hurts me that we haven't been able to talk to each other properly. But most of all, that you have been a great friend and that I only want to get to know you more and I hope that one day you can see yourself in the same way I see you, that someone like you has so much to offer and that I want to stand beside you in accomplishing that. I really wish I could tell you that face to face, I hope you know that.

As he said all of that I felt myself tearing up a bit. All I wanted was to make a difference in this world and I finally meet someone who wants to help me achieve that, but that same person is someone I convinced myself that I shouldn't get involved with because I thought it would be better if we didn't get too close. I had to remind myself that he's different, that he willingly tries to help others and not once has he discriminated another person because of their heritage. Just as I was going to call out to him I heard people screaming and Carlos didn't waste another second before swinging off in the same direction with me following him. As I caught up to him I saw what was going on and the sight was truly horrendous, people both human and faunus alike being attacked by humans that thought we were nothing more than animals. I saw several of the humans carrying various guns and tried to shoot down anyone who stood in their way while the police did what they could to get things under control. To my horror a young faunus child was about to be killed by one of the gunmen until he was pulled away by a web and knocked out.

**Carlos: **Sorry pal, this is a no killing zone.

As he made his way over the child he noticed they were very afraid so he knelt down in front of them and spoke gently.

**Carlos: **Hey there, are you okay?

**Child: **Y-yes, thank you mister.

**Carlos: **No problem. Tell me, what's your name.

**Cynthia: **C-Cynthia.

**Carlos: **Hello Cynthia, my name is Spider-Man. Let's get you somewhere safe alright.

( Normal pov )

Just as I was going to get Cynthia somewhere safe my spider sense warned me of an incoming bullet that was aimed right at me, before I could respond the bullet was deflected by none other than Blake just in the nick of time.

**Blake: **You alright?

**Carlos: **Y-Yeah thanks, I owe you one.

I turned around and picked up Cynthia and handed her over to Blake as I asked her to get her to safety while I took care of the remaining gunmen. As we split up I began webbing up as many guns as possible while either knocking out or webbing up as many of these guys as fast as I could. Just as their numbers began to dwindle a large truck showed up and even more guys came out with more guns.

**Carlos: **Oh great more guests! Hey everyone just be patient, I got enough punches for all of you!

As I began fighting this new group three more trucks came in with undoubtedly even more backup, luckily for me the police in this city was just as stubborn as I was and weren't about to go down without a fight. After taking down about four guys my luck was about to get even better when I spotted Blake not far from me taking down a few on her own.

**Carlos: **( And people say black cats are bad luck. )

Through our combined efforts the fight became a little easier especially when Blake and I teamed up to take down some of the more troubling members of this little party.

**Carlos: **Blake there are two coming on your left!

**Blake: **Thanks, don't forget about the three right behind you!

**Carlos: **I'm on it!

After taking down a few more of these guys one last guy came at us and from the looks of it he has been hitting the gym lately.

**Carlos: **Okay big guy, let's dance!

As he came at me I activated my dust to give me a slight advantage while Blake confused him with her shadow clones. Using my enhanced abilities I managed to dodge an incoming punch and I was able to grab his arm and throw him over my shoulder towards Blake who made an ice clone at the last second which shattered on impact causing the guy to be partially coated in ice that immobilized him temporarily.

**Carlos/Blake: **Time to finish this!

As the big guy finally got free he was quickly met with several punches from me, some well placed kicks from Blake, and finally both of us giving him a good old fashioned uppercut that knocked him out. Soon the police managed to get every single person involved in the attack arrested while those who were injured received medical attention, including Blake who sprained her wrist slightly during that last uppercut.

**Carlos: **H-Hey, you doing okay?

**Blake: **Other than the sprained wrist, yeah. What about you?

**Carlos: **You mean besides worrying about you? Not bad actually. I'm just glad no one was killed today.

**Blake: **Me too, it's a miracle that no one was severely injured.

As I was about to leave before the police or the media questioned me we saw Cynthia running towards us with who I assumed to be her mother.

**Cynthia: **Are you two okay?

**Carlos: **Yeah we're doing okay. Is this your mommy?

**Cynthia: **Yep this is my mommy.

**Lyn: **Hello, my name is Lyn. I just wanted to thank you both for rescuing my daughter.

**Carlos: **It's no trouble at all, we're just glad we could get her back safely to you.

**Blake: **He's right. It was our privilege to be of assistance.

**Lyn: **Still, allow me to thank you once again, my daughter means the world to my husband and myself and I don't know what we would've done if we lost her.

After everything that happened I offered Blake a ride back to Beacon but she said that she had a few things to take care of in town so we said our goodbyes. As I swung back I felt like we could finally be ourselves around each other again and I was looking forward to talking to her like a normal person without acting like a complete idiot. As for Blake, she finally made a decision about what she was going to do next, only this time she felt happy about the choice she made.

**Blake: **I don't want to lie to myself anymore, the next chance I get I'll tell you how I feel. I won't waste this opportunity again.

As she walked around the city she began to feel a little lighter as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders, she began to look forward to the start of a new beginning for her and the hero who was able to capture her heart.


	16. Chapter 14- Fighting Back

**Nora: **So there we were, in the middle of the night.

**Ren: **It was day.

**Nora: **We were surrounded by Ursai.

**Ren: **It was Beowolves.

**Nora: **DOZENS OF THEM!!

**Ren: **It was two of them.

Yep, Nora was just telling us about that dream that she's been having for the past month, but honestly I wasn't really paying that much attention because I was wrapped up in this mystery book that Blake recommended to me the other day and I haven't been able to put it down unless I really had to, plus I've seen this scene enough times to perfectly mouth the words of what Ren and Nora were saying without losing track of what I was doing.

**Jonathan:** I'm telling you right now that I think the butler did it.

**Carlos: **For the last time, there are no butlers in the story.

**Jonathan: **Exactly, if they're not mentioned than no one would suspect them.

**Carlos: **Why is that your answer for everything?

**Jonathan: **Because it's always the butler.

**Blake: **It's not the butler.

**Carlos: **See, even Blake is on my side.

**Jonathan: **Whatever, I still stand by my statement.

As I tried getting back to my book I heard a familiar cry of pain and as we turned to the source we saw Cardin and his team of idiots picking on Velvet, honestly I couldn't believe that I almost forgot about this so I decided it was time to show them what the phrase "does whatever a spider can" means against guys like them.

**Carlos: **Hey Jonathan can you do me a favor?

**Jonathan: **What is it?

**Carlos: **On my signal, I want you to play track one on my scroll for me.

**Jonathan: **Okay? Why exactly?

**Carlos: **Just trust me.

**Jonathan: **Okay, do you want me to use Droney as makeshift speakers too?

I simply nodded at him and then made my way over to team CRDL. As I made my way towards them the rest of our friends couldn't help but watch me since normally I'm a pretty calm person, but right now after seeing these guys pick on an innocent girl I kept flashing back to all the times I was picked on back home. Because of those experiences I wasn't a fan of people picking on others because they thought they were better than everyone else. As I got closer I got Cardin's attention by shooting some of my webbing at the back of his head, once it hit he immediately let go of Velvet's ear and looked over in my direction.

**Cardin: **Well well, if it isn't the schools little spider, did you come all this way to help out your fellow freak.

**Carlos:** Not exactly, I just came over to congratulate you on winning the award for biggest moron in existence.

**Cardin: **What was that Ortiz?!

**Carlos:** Oh wait that wasn't it, actually it was the award for being the lamest excuse for a man!

**Russel:** Are you trying to pick a fight with our leader you faunus freak?!

**Carlos: **Not really. I actually came to pick a fight with your whole sorry excuse of a team!!!

**CRDL:** WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

**Carlos: **I said sorry excuse of a team! Are you guys really that stupid that you couldn't figure that out from a simple sentence? I guess the only thing you four are good at is picking on innocent girls, you're pathetic!!!

**Dove:** You just made a big mistake picking a fight with all of us you freak!

**Sky: **Cuz now we're gonna crush...

**Carlos: **You're gonna crush the itsy bitsy spider, like I haven't heard that one before.

As I asked Velvet to move to a safer spot to avoid getting hurt all of team CRDL took out their weapons while I got in my fighting stance. The whole cafeteria became silent as I was about to face off against the school bullies completely outnumbered and with no weapons, but it's not like these guys are the Sinister Six right? Soon Droney flew in from an open window and I nodded towards Jonathan to signal him to play my preferred song, only instead he ended up playing the Avengers theme from the first movie.

**Carlos: **Jonathan that's not one, that's track twenty one.

**Jonathan: **Oh, my bad.

As he tried again I heard the familiar sounds of the Spectacular Spider-Man theme song play and I couldn't help but feel excited as I was about to show these guys what it's like to go against someone who isn't afraid to fight back.

**Cardin: **GET HIM!!!!

The first person to try their luck was Sky, as he came at me swinging his halberd I had an easy time dodging his swings. So far it seemed relatively easy thanks to my training and powers so I decided to let him think he was pushing me towards the nearby wall and as he tried going for a final strike I backflipped onto the wall and quickly jumped over him so I could kick him in the back making him drop his weapon when he hit the wall and I quickly webbed him in place.

**Carlos: **Normally I would tell you to stick around, but I already used that one. Don't worry I'll think of something later.

Next came in Dove with his sword, while I admit that he was a bit faster than Sky it was still nothing I couldn't handle. A few times I decided to fool around and did a couple of acrobatic jumps to avoid his strikes that really got the crowd going.

**Male Student: **Keep it up!! We're rooting for ya!!!

**Female Student: **Show those losers that we're not going to be afraid of them anymore!!!

**Dove: **Shut up!! You're going down freak!!

**Carlos: **Strike one!

**Dove: **Hold still!

**Carlos: **Strike two! Do you really want to go for a third or can I just put you out of your misery already?

As I kept dodging I began feeling a bit bored so I let Dove think he had me with an overhead swing. However he and the rest of the cafeteria were in for a surprise as I blocked his attack using my aura and my index finger.

**Carlos: **( Note to self: thank Ren for that training session I had with him for my aura otherwise this would have been both embarrassing and vey painful. )

As Dove continued to attack me I kept blocking every strike until he tried thrusting his sword. I quickly sidestepped him and disarmed him easily, once again I gotta remember to thank Ren for that.

**Carlos: **Sorry tough guy, but bad kids don't get to play with toys if they misbehave.

I threw his sword right next to Sky's face so hard that it embedded itself in the wall all the way until it reached the handle, luckily it missed his face by about 2 centimeters. As Dove ran to retrieve his weapons Russel walked up to me with his daggers and they gave me an idea, one that didn't go unnoticed by my brother.

**Jonathan: **I can't believe he's about to do this.

**Pyhrra:** Do what exactly?

**Jonathan: **Let's just say it's a little performance he's always wanted to try.

As Russel came closer I decided to pull an Amazing Spider-Man ( by which I mean the movie ) and got on my knees and began begging and pleading for mercy.

**Carlos: **Are those knives?!

**Russel: **Y-Yeah, not so tough are ya!!

**Carlos: **My weakness is small knives, please anything but the knives!!!

As I backed away "scared" Russel looked like some kind of big shot as he was about to finish me off, only he failed to notice me smirking when he got into position. As he went in for the initial attack I dodged his strike and as he turned around I webbed up his hands to the wall and took his weapons from him.

**Carlos: **Oh that was so simple.

**Russel: **What is this stuff?! Get this junk off of me!!

**Carlos: **FYI that's webbing your stuck in, I don't think you have the attention span for the science behind it so I'm just going to do this.

I basically recreated that same scene where Spider-Man was messing around with the car theif using his webbing to constantly humiliate the guy. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the show as several students began to laugh.

**Russel: **This isn't funny!

**Carlos:** It is kind of funny, you just don't appreciate good comedy like me or my best buddy Yang.

**Yang: **I know right, everyone's a critic.

As I backed away from Russel I was unaware of Cardin trying to get from behind with his mace, or at least that's what he thought since my friends are the only ones who know about my spider sense, I easily avoided his attack and quickly grabbed his weapon and threw it away.

**Carlos: **Hey can we wrap this up, lunch is almost over and my food is getting cold.

Cardin was pretty upset that I wasn't taking him seriously so he tried punching me only for me to grab his wrist and slowly twist it to allow the pain to build up. Soon enough I let go of him and punched him hard enough to crack his chest plate while knocking the wind out of him. I looked over and saw Dove finally managed to free his sword and he tried to run away only for me to shoot some taser webbing at him since I had my web shooters with me. Before I left for my table I decided to encase the four of them in a large web net and left them dangling a couple inches from the ground with their weapons just out of reach, if they're lucky they might make it to their next class on time.

**Carlos: **Come one, come all before your very eyes! The worlds ugliest set of piñatas!!

As the crowd began cheering for me, I made my way back to the table with Velvet standing next to it.

**Carlos: **Hey Velvet, you feeling better?

**Velvet: **Yes, thank you. I really appreciate what you did for me, but how did you know my name?

**Carlos: **Are you kidding, you're part of team CFVY, everyone knows who you guys are.

**Velvet: **R-Right, well thanks again.

**Carlos: **Hey no problem, if you want why don't you join us for the rest of lunch.

**Velvet: **I'd like that.

As we sat down and began enjoying the remainder of our lunch Blake decided to sit closer to me than she usually does and rested her hand on mine. Once I noticed I felt a little brave and tried holding her hand, once I did I felt her hand move and I thought I made a mistake until she intertwined her fingers with mine and held tight. I looked over to her and even though she tried covering her face with her book I could still see her blush and her smile. I decided to scoot closer to her and she did the same, luckily no one noticed since everyone was enjoying some nice conversation with each other, and as lunch ended we both thought to ourselves that today was the day we'd confess.

**Carlos/Blake: **( This is it, after classes end today I'll tell you. I won't hide the truth any longer. )


	17. Chapter 15- Differences that define Us

After finishing lunch we quickly headed for the locker rooms to change into our uniforms before heading to our last class for the day which happened to be with Dr. Oobleck. Once we were all set we began making our way to his class with both Blake and myself walking behind the others while holding hands. Once inside we all sat down with the rest of the students as class began and I just wanted to point out what we're all thinking about Oobleck, what the heck is in that thermos of his if it isn't coffee?! Seriously this guy is just as hyper as Ruby if she ate a whole box of cookies and drank several cups of coffee with all that cream and sugar she normally adds in. As class continued on I started getting a little distracted by my thoughts when it came to todays lesson about faunus history.

**Carlos: **( muttering ) This is so stupid, why can't people see how pointless this all is.

**Oobleck: **Would you care to elaborate Mr. Ortiz?

I looked up to notice the whole class staring at me, I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought I was so I decided it was better to put my two cents about this topic for whatever it was worth.

**Carlos: **I was just saying that this whole thing between humans and faunus is completely idiotic. Other than a few attributes like an extra set of ears or a tail, what difference is there between us?

**Oobleck: **While I admit that you do make a convincing statement, you must understand that it isn't always so simple to overlook something that we as individuals have been doing for many years.

**Cardin: **Yeah, you guys are nothing more than animals and need to be treated as such.

The rest of his team began laughing at his stupid remark and it took several of my brothers restraints that he created to keep me from going over there and beating them to a pulp.

**Oobleck: **That is quite enough Mr. Winchester. Now getting back to the topic at hand, Carlos please explain your personal views on this matter, as a faunus yourself I would like to hear from your own experiences.

**Carlos: **To be honest, I was never made fun of because of my heritage. I was always made fun of for the typical reasons any kid would be picked on growing up, because of that it made me understand at an early age that no one should be ridiculed for who or what they are.

**Oobleck: **Very interesting, what about the matters that involve the White Fang? Many see them as a terrorist organization.

**Carlos: **True, but that's only because humans see them and the rest of the faunus as criminals waiting for an excuse to attack the innocent. At the same time the faunus see humans as a problem that must be dealt with as soon as possible because of their misinformed decisions when it comes to the treatment of innocent faunus.

**Jonathan: **This actually reminds me of a saying from a wise master my brother and I know of "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering."

Some of the students began talking amongst themselves about this little discussion and it seemed as if they gained something from this. Oobleck seemed rather satisfied and resumed class as usual, unfortunately I wasn't really paying attention since topics like this tend to linger on my mind considering how heavy they are. After class ended for the day I decided I needed to go back to my dorm and get some rest, that last lecture left me mentally and emotionally drained and I needed some time to myself. My brother said he was going to train with Weiss today so I had the dorm to myself and I decided to continue reading for a bit. After reading through two chapters I felt like I forgot something important that I wanted to do today, when I realized what I forgot I felt like a total idiot for not going to Blake like I said I would.

**Carlos: **( How could I screw up this badly! Maybe it's not too late. )

As I was about to go to her dorm I heard a knock on my door and I went to go answer only to see Blake waiting for me.

**Carlos: **B-Blake?

**Blake: **H-Hi Carlos. May I come in?

**Carlos: **Of course! I-I mean please come in.

Smooth move there Casanova, what's next I'm going to get down on one knee and ask her to marry me right here right now? I can't be this idiotic, after all we just started dating, I think? Before my current thoughts could continue it finally came to my attention that this was the first time that Blake has actually come into my room, she was just looking around and so far she seemed comfortable to be here so I didn't have much to worry about other than why she was here. As I stood by the door she walked over to my desk and took notice of the many drawings I had for various Spider-Man suits I wanted to try making in the future, most of the designs were ones that already exist like the Future Foundation suit, Scarlet Spider, and some were my own original ideas that I thought would look cool.

**Blake: **Looks like you've been busy working on new suit ideas.

**Carlos: **Yeah I have, sorry if it's a bit messy I just haven't had time to put this away yet.

**Blake: **You don't have to apologize, it's actually kind of interesting to see what you have in mind for the future. Would you mind telling me about some of these sometime?

I was genuinely surprised that she asked me that, I honestly didn't think she would be interested in this but I guess anything was possible.

**Carlos**: Y-Yeah, if you want to know I don't mind telling you.

As Blake kept looking at my drawings I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked in the light of the sunset. She was always beautiful to me and I unknowingly started to look south since she was swaying her hips a bit which I wasn't sure if that was on purpose or not but I quickly snapped myself out of it before she caught me.

**Carlos: **( Stop! Do not fall for that old anime trope. Seriously the last thing I need is for her to think I'm some kind of freak and I don't want to spend the rest of my life with that hanging over my head. )

**Blake: **This one seems really interesting.

**Carlos: **Huh?

**Blake: **This drawing, I don't know why, but it seems really important for some reason.

I walked over and saw Blake pointing to the drawing I made of the suit used in the original Spider-Man trilogy I saw as a kid. That was one of my favorite childhood memories and one that I remember fondly, I could never forget the excitement I felt that day to see my hero on the big screen for the first time.

**Carlos: **It is important, it holds a special memory from when I was a kid.

I put my hand on the drawing as Blake did the same, we looked at one another and I felt like it was time I came clean about my feelings for her.

**Carlos: **Umm, Blake?

**Blake:** Yes?

**Carlos: **( Oh boy here we go. Okay just relax and stay calm, whatever you do just make sure you don't screw this up. She's coming closer to me is that normal?! )

As Blake kept coming closer I slowly backed away, I wasn't sure why but I guess my nerves were getting the better of me and before I knew it Blake just hugged me. I didn't move as I felt her holding me close so I did the same, right now the only sounds in the room were our breathing and my heartbeat which was beating like a jackhammer.

**Carlos: **( This is it, it's now or never. ) Blake, there's something... something I have to tell you.

**Blake: **Me too.

As we looked at each other I could practically feel her heartbeat almost in tune with mine, I wondered if it was the same for her. Rather than say anything else we just came closer and before we knew it we kissed.

**Carlos: **( Is this really happening right now?! Am I actually kissing Blake Belladonna?! This has to be dream right?! )

As we separated we both had the biggest blushes on our faces, I was completely stunned but Blake seemed really happy right now.

**Blake: **This is why I came to see you, I wanted to tell you that... I love you.

**Carlos: **Really?

**Blake: **Yes I do. Ever since we met you've always been different from others.

**Carlos: **Different how?

**Blake: **For one thing, you weren't afraid to reveal your identity as a faunus to people you just barely met. You don't discriminate people based on what they are, but above all you've become someone very important to me and I don't want to hide how I feel about you anymore.

**Carlos:** Wow. I had no idea you thought that way about me. Honestly I was afraid someone like you wouldn't pay attention to someone like me. I mean, I'm just me.

**Blake: **That's exactly why I was drawn to you, and there's no one else I'd rather be with.

As nice as this moment was it wouldn't last since the door was being opened and we were startled that we ended up falling on my bed with me on top. Unfortunately my brother and the rest of team RWBY came in and saw us before we could get up again.

**Carlos/Blake: **It's not what it looks like!!!

**Jonathan: **Really? Cuz it looks like you should have put a "Do not disturb" sign on the door. Then again I don't think my brother is man enough to make a move like that.

**Carlos: **Hey!

**Weiss: **So are the two of you together?

We simply looked at each other before looking at the others and nodded.

**Carlos/Blake: **Yes.

Ruby and Yang squealed like high school girls while Jonathan and Weiss covered their ears before coming over and congratulating us.

**Ruby: **I'm so happy for you two. Weiss pay up.

**Carlos: **Pay up? Did you two make a bet on us?

**Weiss:** As much as I hate to admit it we did. It was to see whether or not Blake would confess today and it looks like I was wrong.

**Carlos: **I don't know how to feel about that.

**Yang: **Who cares. Right now I'm so happy for you guys. Just a fair warning though...

Yang then suddenly grabbed me by my collar and gave me a look that could potentially kill me.

**Yang: **We may be best friends, but if you hurt Blake in any way I will not hesitate to pulverize you for what you did, understand?!

I simply nodded my head as fast as I could and she set me back down and smiled at my fear driven response. As everyone began wishing the two of us luck I was still nervous about being a good boyfriend to Blake, but one kiss from her was all I needed to remind myself that she put her trust in me and I wasn't about to give up that easily.


	18. Chapter 16- Helping out a Friend

Forever Falls, a beautiful location that seems to resemble autumn every day of the year, hence the name because it's forever in the fall.

( cricket chirping )

Okay maybe not one of my better jokes but you get what I mean. So here we are with Ms. Goodwitch on our field trip/ fetch quest to get some sap from the trees in the area, I had always been a bit curious about this stuff, was it really all that good, but if Nora could eat jars of that stuff easily then it might be worth a try.

**Goodwitch: **Each of you is to gather a jars worth of red sap, however this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm so be sure to stay close to your teammates. We will rendezvous at 4 o'clock, have fun.

As we began to split up I saw Jaune about to leave with Cardin and I knew what was next so I decided to intervene, or I would have if my brother didn't stop me.

**Jonathan: **Why don't you let me handle this one.

**Carlos: **Are you sure?

**Jonathan: **Trust me, normally I would let you do this since you're more empathetic towards people compared to me, but for this situation I think a more direct approach might be better.

I thought about it and he was right, since Jaune did ignore Pyhrra's offer to help maybe being a bit aggressive was what he needed to get back in line.

**Carlos: **Alright, if I had to trust someone to say it like it is, I'm glad it's you.

**Jonathan: **Thanks, also you might wanna help Ruby right now.

I turned behind me and saw Ruby got her hand stuck on some of the sap while Yang was trying to help. I blinked and the next thing I knew Yang somehow got some of her hair stuck too, better get over there before something crazier happens.

**Carlos: **Hey girls, need some help.

**Ruby:** Please, we're kinda stuck here and we can't get free.

**Yang: **You could say we're in a sticky situation.

**Carlos: **I guess I could stick around to help.

**Yang: **Just don't tell Weiss, you know how stuck up she is.

**Carlos: **

True, if she found out she'll stick it to you.

**Ruby: **Ugh, is it too late to pry my fingers off?

**Carlos: **Okay okay, I'll get serious, I think I might have something for this just let me check my bag.

I looked through my backpack and took out a small red bottle of my web solvent that I made for the event I was ever caught in my own webbing for whatever reason. Hopefully it might work on sap also, as I sprayed in a matter of seconds both of them were free.

**Ruby: **Thanks for the save, I don't wanna know what would happen if you weren't here.

**Carlos: **Don't worry I'm sure you would've found and idea that stuck eventually.

**Yang: **Heh heh nice, I gotta remember that one.

While I collected sap for both myself and Jonathan, he decided to have a nice little chat with the leader of team JNPR.

**Jonathan: **Where do you think you're going?

**Jaune: **Huh? Oh hey Jonathan I was just... going over to help team CRDL.

**Jonathan: **Really? Even after Cardin bullied you so much you want to help?

**Jaune: **W-Well he asked nicely so how could I say no.

**Jonathan: **Wow, I gotta say that's very mature of you.

**Jaune: **Well you know me, Mr. Mature.

**Jonathan: **Almost as mature as doing the right thing, like sticking with your friends rather than be the school bullies pack mule.

**Jaune: **What are you talking about?

**Jonathan: **Don't play dumb Arc, I know what Cardin has you doing and I know about how you got into Beacon.

**Jaune:** I-I don't know what you mean... anyway I gotta help Cardin so... I'll see you later, bye!

**Jonathan: **Listen Arc are you really okay with being a spineless coward that will just do whatever someone tells them to do just because they're afraid!

Jaune just stood there, it was bad enough that his bully found out his secret, it was really bad that Pyhrra was mad at him, now one of his friends knew also and called him out as a coward.

**Jonathan: **Right now you're probably thinking to yourself that you don't have a choice, that right now Cardin is the only person you can trust, if that's true then what does that say about your team? Do they even matter to you anymore? What about Pyhrra, does she even mean anything to you?!

Rather than just lash out, Jaune just continued to walk, before he got too far he heard one last thing that might help him find the answers he needed.

**Jonathan: **Remember Jaune, you chose to come to Beacon, you chose to strive to become something greater, now you have to choose; is it CRDL or JNPR? Who means more to you and you alone?

As the day progressed we mostly finished ahead of time, well except team JNPR cuz Nora kept eating all the sap they collected, I noticed Pyhrra heading into the forest and I decided to be a good friend and go with her so she wouldn't be lonely( also to help her in the event things go wrong.)

**Carlos: **Hey Pyhrra, mind if I join you?

**Pyhrra: **Actually I appreciate the company, did you finish collecting your sap?

**Carlos: **Yeah I did, I also heard that Nora kept eating all the sap you guys had and haven't been able to finish.

**Pyhrra: **Unfortunately that is true, but it's nothing we can't handle. Let's change the subject, I heard you and Blake are an official couple now and I just wanted to congratulate you.

**Carlos: **Thank you. I just hope I don't screw up, I never had the best luck with relationships and I ended up getting hurt because of it, I really want this to be something special.

**Pyhrra: **As long as you're willing to do whatever you can to prove that what you two have means the world to you as well as show one another that what you feel towards each other is true, then I'm sure things will all work out.

**Carlos: **Thank you, that really means a lot to me.

As I kept Pyhrra company Cardin and his team were planning to embarrass the both of us using Jaune as an unwilling participant in their little plan.

**Cardin: **Look it couldn't be any more simpler, just throw these jars at that stuck up know it all and the spider freak and you can consider your little secret safe.

**Jaune: **I-I don't think I can, they're my friends I can't just humiliate them like that.

**Cardin: **Listen just do as I say and you'll feel better, just one little throw is all it takes.

As Jaune prepared to do the unthinkable the recent conversations he had with Jonathan moments ago played in his mind. Was this really worth losing his friends and his dignity all for the sake of a single secret? What was more important, the friends who backed him up since he started school, or the group who promised him secrecy if he followed their orders?

**Jaune: **No.

**Cardin: **What?

**Jaune: **I said No!

I could faintly hear Jaune defying Cardin's orders and I was actually proud of what he did, even if I knew the end result it's still satisfying to know who your true friends are. As Pyhrra finished collecting her sap I kindly excused myself and decided to let Jaune have his shining moment without me interrupting, after all this was his first step in becoming a true huntsman and I know that he is going to go far.


	19. Chapter 17- The Spider and the Cat

**Carlos: **( Okay I can do this, I can do this... I can't do this! )

I was outside team RWBY's dorm and I was planning on asking Blake out on a nice date today, it wasn't anything fancy in particular. I heard about this new bookstore that opened in downtown Vale that doubled as a really nice cafe and I wanted to know if she was interested, I had been wanting to go myself so I thought this was a good opportunity to bring my new girlfriend as well. Wow I'm still not used to calling Blake my girlfriend, I still find it hard to believe that she likes me.

**Carlos: **( Seriously Carlos breathe, look you and Blake already confessed to one another how you felt, the only thing left to do is man up and take her out for a nice time. Come on you can do this, now knock on that door, look at your cat eared, raven haired beauty and ask her out on a date! Go! Fight! Win! )

**Carlos: **YEAH!!!

**Weiss: **Did you guys hear something?

**Carlos: **( Nice going idiot.)

After swallowing whatever dignity I had left I hesitantly knocked on the door and awaited my inevitable fate. I was a bit surprised to see Weiss answer the door, in all honesty it just made me more nervous because I just wanted to get the awkward part of asking a girl out over with already.

**Weiss: **Oh hello Carlos, what can I do for you?

**Carlos: **Hello Weiss, um I was wondering if Blake was here I wanted to ask her something.

**Weiss: **She is, would you like to come in?

**Carlos: **Yes, thank you very much.

As I stepped into the room I saw what everyone was up to; Ruby was listening to music while reading a weapons magazine, Weiss was studying as usual, and Yang was... doing homework? Blake was reading but immediately stopped when she saw me and came over me to give me a hug and kiss.

**Blake: **Hey Carlos, what are you doing here?

**Carlos: **I-I was w-w-wondering if you were f-free to go on a-a-a... ( Why does she have to be so cute?! Maybe it's not too late to run back and hide.)

**Blake: **Are you asking me out on a date?

**Carlos: **( Is she a mind reader too?! )

I was too nervous to say anything so I just nodded, when she began smiling I couldn't help but get lost in the way she looked, I really liked seeing her happy and it made me feel really warm just to know I made that happen.

**Blake: **I'd love too, let's go.

**Carlos:** Yeah let's go.

Not long after we left Ruby got up from her bed and noticed Blake was missing from the room.

**Ruby: **Hey guys have any of you seen Blake?

**Weiss: **She actually left a little while ago out on a date with Carlos.

**Yang: **Wait Carlos was here and no one told me?!

**Ruby: **Why would you be interested?

**Yang: **Because not only is he my best friend and dating another friend of mine, but I just spent the last hour on this list of puns and I wanted to know what he thinks.

**Weiss: **That's what you've been working on?!

**Yang: **Yeah what did you think I was doing?

**Weiss: **Never mind, in any case I'm heading out too.

**Ruby: **Where are you going?

**Weiss: **Don't you remember? Today they're beginning preparations for the Vytal festival and I wanted to see how it's coming along.

**Ruby: **Ooh that sounds fun count me in!

**Yang: **Me too!

**Weiss: **Huh?!

**Ruby: **I'll even invite Jonathan if he isn't busy.

**Weiss: **( Why didn't I lie and just say I was running errands. )

Meanwhile Blake and I just made it to the city, I haven't told her yet where we were headed since I wanted to surprise her, I also didn't mention that the place is also very welcoming to human and faunus alike and that any form of discrimination is strictly forbidden. As we made our way we began talking a bit to help pass the time and I began getting comfortable with her again, we just asked few basic questions but we still enjoyed ourselves.

**Carlos:** Hey Blake, I've been meaning to ask you why is it that you like me?

**Blake: **You really want to know?

**Carlos: **Yeah I do, I remember you mentioned it back in my dorm the other day but I wanted a bit more of an explanation if you're okay with it.

Blake then held my hand and looked at me directly to gain my undivided attention.

**Blake: **To be honest at first I thought you seemed like an okay person, someone that was easy to get along with and some one who was generally kind to others. After you saved me during initiation I began having a small crush on you and over time it only began to grow more and more as I learned more about you. As I said before, you weren't afraid to reveal yourself as a faunus and you stood by what you believed in and defended those who needed it, you instantly became someone I could admire but more importantly you became someone I love and I truly want to be with you no matter what.

**Carlos: **Really?

**Blake: **Yes, I want to be with you for as long as I can, and no matter what you will always be special to me.

We pulled each other for a kiss and I felt like the luckiest guy on Remnant. I knew that someday if I can find a way to remove the curse on myself and my brother that I would have to tell her the truth about myself and I don't know how she will respond, I may even end up losing her because of it, but I swear that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe and show her she means everything to me, that no matter what life might throw at us, I will always be there for her. As we pulled away from our kiss we heard a camera click and saw the rest of team RWBY and Jonathan just watching us.

**Carlos: **Don't you guys have anything better to do than watch us kiss?

**Ruby: **Sorry but you two looked so adorable we had to. Plus it was Yang's idea.

**Yang: **Hey don't try that with me Ruby, you're the one who said " Aww how cute we should take a picture."

**Ruby: **But you're the one who took it!

**Carlos: **So why are you guys here, and please don't say you were following us.

**Weiss: **I'm actually here to see how the preparations for the Vytal festival is going right now and these two decided to tag along.

**Jonathan: **I was just heading into town to pick up some supplies and Ruby called to invite me along, I'm only with them until I get to where I need to go.

**Carlos: **Wait a minute, did Weiss mention the Vytal festival? (That's today?!)

**Weiss: **Yes I did. I can't wait to see what they have planned for this year.

Somehow instead of nice relaxing date with my girlfriend, I end up getting into one the most nerve wracking moments in the history of the whole series! I can't believe I'm this unlucky, I should've realized this day was approaching but I was too distracted to see it coming!

**Carlos: **( It's okay, no need to panic, as long as I can mediate the situation I might be able to soften the blow on the ticking time bomb that is going to happen in the next few minutes. )

I was extremely nervous right now, in just a few moments Blake and Weiss are going to have that argument that leads to the team splitting up a bit and I don't know what to do if that happens. Maybe I can try to move them away from the area, if they don't see the crime scene than there is no reason to argue.

**Weiss: **The Vytal festival, this is absolutely wonderful.

**Ruby: **Geez Weiss I've never seen you this excited before, it's kinda weirding me out.

**Carlos: **( Too late it's already happening!!! Okay I still can save the situation if I just...)

Suddenly I couldn't breathe, no not now! Don't tell me that this has to happen!! I can't move, my body won't let me if I continue to try and interfere, I have to stop... I have to let it play out. Luckily the girls were distracted by the harbor that the only person who noticed was Jonathan.

**Jonathan: **You okay? Was it the curse?

**Carlos: **Yeah, I hate to say it but I have to let the event play out as it did originally.

**Jonathan: **Since it's going to play out like before just do what you can for her, if you go with her when it happens I can keep them off your trail for a bit until things return to their original course.

**Carlos: **Alright, I just hope I can help.

**Blake: **Is everything alright?

**Jonathan: **Yeah I just wanted to ask if there was anything Carlos needed for me to pick up later.

**Ruby: **Woah, look over there.

As usual the busted up shop was there as always, as we approached my heart rate began increasing and it looked like everything around me began to slow down, like it wasn't bad enough before now I have to suffer through this even longer.

**Blake: **Carlos are you okay you look a bit pale.

**Carlos: **I uh, I'm fine just a bit light headed I probably should sit down a bit.

**Blake: **If you want I can take you back to Beacon, we can go out another time.

As much as I want to say yes, I know the moment I try the curse will begin again. I really have no choice but to make sure she stays.

**Carlos: **Don't worry, I just need to sit down for a bit, there's a bench right there so I'll be close by if I need anything.

**Blake: **Fair enough, just don't hesitate to let me know if you need something.

**Carlos: **I won't. ( I'm so sorry Blake.)

As I sat down Jonathan stayed with the girls to make sure everything went as it did before, I even heard the part where Weiss gave her thoughts on the White Fang and that set Blake off, I even tried to join in the argument hoping that I could at least support Blake but even trying that set off the curse, before you know it the two are arguing. Soon all the events played before our eyes; Sun running away from the crew members and winking at Blake which really made me mad, Weiss literally running into Penny and our introductions and Weiss making the comment about her battle skirt and Ruby agreeing (which normally makes me happy when I see it but not today) and finally returning to Beacon where the argument is about to go into its final stage.

**Weiss: **The White Fang are nothing more than liars, thieves and murderers!

**Blake: **Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!

As the silence filled the room I felt the curse dissipate for now, and as Blake ran away I followed after her hoping to catch up to her before she got too far. I knew this would happen and I was completely powerless to do anything, I wasn't going to fail, especially twice on the same day. I made it to the courtyard as Blake removed her bow in front of the statue.

**Carlos: **Blake.

**Blake: **What are you doing here?

**Carlos: **My girlfriend runs away upset and you think I won't do something about it?

**Blake: **You shouldn't get near me, I'm not who you think I am.

**Carlos: **So you're not Blake Belladonna?

**Blake: **You know what I mean! Look at me, look at me and tell me you still like me even now! Tell me you're still in love with a criminal!

She was so scared and angry, I hated seeing her like this, I steadily approached her and she backed away from me as if trying to run, when I was in arms reach I tried reaching out only for her shadow clone to disappear, but I figured she'd try that and shot a web line behind me and managed to pull her in for a hug. She tried getting out of it but I only held tighter in the hopes I could say what I wanted.

**Carlos: **Blake no matter what you are, no matter who you used to be, I will never stop caring about you.

**Blake: **Stop lying to yourself! I know that isn't true!

**Carlos: **If it isn't true than why am I still here next to you! Why am I trying to be beside you! It's because I love you Blake Belladonna!

She stopped struggling and looked at my eyes to know there wasn't a hint of doubt or worry, I truly felt that way about her and I knew she felt the same. She began crying into my chest and I simply comforted her as best as I could.

**Carlos: **I promise I will always be there for you, I will always be there to protect you, whether it's from the outside world or yourself, I will be there.

Soon she began to hold me as if I were the only thing she could hang onto, in that moment she remembered why she loved me in the first place, because I would do all I was capable of doing for those I care for.

**Blake: **Thank you, I love you.


	20. Chapter 18- Black Shadows, Red Thread

After Blake calmed down we headed into Vale since she didn't want to go back to her team, as we made our way into the city I got the feeling we were being watched and I had a good idea who it was. Luckily the city was still fairly crowded at night especially with people getting ready for the festival even if it was still a ways away and we managed to ditch our pursuer easily.

**Blake:** Where exactly are we headed?

**Carlos: **Since you don't want to go back to Beacon I think it's best if we find a hotel for the night, no sense in sleeping outside if we can avoid it.

Blake stopped beside me and started turning redder than Ruby's cape.

**Blake **You're taking me to a hotel?!

**Carlos: **Shhhh! Not so loud do you want to give people the wrong idea!

**Blake:** S-sorry but are you sure? You don't have to come with me, you can still head back.

**Carlos:** I told you I'm not leaving you, I care too much about you to leave you by yourself when you're in need. ( Plus I don't want a certain monkey to try and make a move on my girlfriend.)

**Blake: **You really mean that?

**Carlos: **Of course I do, I love you and I will always support you through thick and thin.

As we continued to walk Blake began getting a bit cold so I gave her my jacket to keep her warm, another 10 minutes and I found a hotel for the night, luckily it wasn't expensive but the only room left had a single bed so I bought the room for the night. When we got into the room it was nicer than I expected and I locked the door so we could talk without someone accidentally walking in.

**Carlos: **Okay we'll rest up and if you want tomorrow we can either keep moving or stay in until after sundown while only going out during the day for food.

She didn't say anything, I guess I couldn't blame her, she just went through a huge argument and she's most likely worried that the others hate her, I wanna say that she shouldn't worry but I think right now she needs to collect herself before anything else.

**Carlos:** Hey uh, you hungry cuz I can go get us some food if you want.

She just layed in bed not even looking at me, I guess she was just mentally exhausted so I decided to just let her get some rest while I took a shower to gather my thoughts on what to do next. About 15 minutes later I finished and got dressed and I still had no idea what to do to help Blake, I knew it was only a matter of time before the fight at the docks would happen so until then I had to support her as best as I could. I sat down next to her and noticed the tear streaks on her face, she must've been crying while I was in the bathroom until she fell asleep. I didn't know it but she was actually awake, she just didn't want to face me because she felt guilty about hiding this from me, if she only knew she wasn't the only one with secrets, I leaned over her and kissed her forehead and decided to sleep on the floor.

**Carlos: **Good night, I love you.

( Blake's pov )

I couldn't face him, not after dragging him into my problems. He has been so caring since we met, whether it was as friends or as lovers he always had my best interests at heart. In the weeks we started school he has been there for us and I don't know what I did to deserve the chance to be with him. I honestly didn't think he would say yes when I confessed even though I knew he liked me, but I knew I had to try. When we first met he seemed very nervous and a bit shy only to surprise me when we fought that Nevermore together, and he has continued to surprise me since, from opening up as a faunus to standing up for others. I told him those were some of the reasons why I loved him, even if he were human I know it would've changed nothing, and now here we are running away because of my past and he has nothing to do with it. So why does he continue to follow me, he says it's because he loves me but I just can't bring myself to believe it no matter how much I want to. I am a criminal hiding in plain sight so why does he care so much for me? Am I truly worth his feelings for me? Am I truly worthy of what I feel toward him? Suddenly I feel him kiss my forehead and the last thing he says to me is...

**Carlos: **Good night, I love you.

He may not be able to tell right now, but the sincerity in his voice just broke the last of my restriant, tears began to flow again as I couldn't stop thinking about what he means to me. I know that we haven't known each other all that long, most people will likely say it's just a young romance between us that may not have a solid foundation as others, but to me that doesn't matter because all I want is him in my life, as long as he's there for me I know I will be there for him when he needs me. I get up to notice he's sleeping on the floor, so I decided to join him, I brought the pillows and blanket and placed them properly without waking him up and lied down next to him so we were facing one another. Before I went to sleep I took my bow off so in the morning he would see me for what I am, I know that he saw my cat ears at Beacon and that he said it was okay if I kept my bow on if I wasn't comfortable, but right now just being with him is more than I could ever ask for. I held him close and soon I felt him do the same, I kissed him good night and whispered in his ear...

**Blake: **I love you too.

Soon we were both asleep and I knew that we'd always be together.

( Normal pov )

As the sun rose the next day I ended up getting a lot of it and tried turning over to get away, only I couldn't move because something was holding me tight. As I opened my eyes I saw Blake cuddled up to me and she looked so happy, I was just glad to see she was feeling better than last night, she really had me worried.

**Carlos: **Blake wake up it's morning.

She only cuddled closer and her cat ears even twitched a bit.

**Carlos:** ( Wow she's really cute, and is she... purring? )

I listened closely and yes she was actually purring, I had to resist the urge to scratch under her chin to see what would happen, plus I don't think she would appreciate that very much. I decided it would be better to just let sleeping cats lie and just relax a bit. It wasn't long until she woke up by herself and secretly I was happy cuz I was starting to get hungry.

**Blake:** Good morning.

**Carlos: **Good morning, did you sleep well?

**Blake: **I did, thanks to the perfect guy.

**Carlos:** Aww and here I was hoping it was me.

She actually laughed a bit at my joke, not sure it was because it was actually funny or because she's just humoring me, but as long as she's happy I won't complain.

**Blake: **Carlos, I just wanted to apologize about last night, I shouldn't have ignored you like that.

**Carlos: **You have nothing to be sorry for, I understand what you're going through, believe me when I say I don't hold anything against you, as long as your okay that's all that matters to me.

We shared a quick kiss and after checking out we headed further from Beacon to get a bite to eat, after a whole day of avoiding the crowds so we wouldn't be spotted by the others we found another hotel for the night only this time things went a lot smoother than before with us watching some t.v. and cuddling( we even got to sleep in the bed this time which we were both thankful for cuz the floor didn't help at all.) The next morning we got up early and checked out again in the hopes of getting some breakfast only to hear a voice only I was familiar with.

**???: **You know, I think you looked better without the bow.

**Carlos:** ( Oh boy. Here we go. )

We turned around and saw a rather familiar monkey faunus.

**Sun: **Hey there, the name's Sun.


	21. Chapter 19- Fangs of the Past

**Ruby:** Blake! Carlos!

**Yang: **Blake! Carlos!

**Ruby: **Weiss you're not helping.

**Weiss: **Oh you know who might help, the police!

**Ruby: **Ugh Weiss.

**Weiss: **What it was just an idea.

**Ruby: **Yeah a bad one.

**Yang:** Weiss I think once we hear Blake's side of the story we'll understand.

**Weiss: **I think when we hear it you'll all realize I was right.

**Penny: **And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today.

**Ruby: **Ahhhh! Penny where did you come from?!

**Penny: **Hey guys, what are you up to?

**Ruby: **Uhhh.

**Yang: **We're looking for our friends Blake and Carlos.

**Penny: **Oh, you mean the faunus girl and boy.

**Ruby: **Wait how did you know that?

**Penny: **Uh the cat ears, and the boy had spinnerets on his wrists.

**Yang: **What cat ears? Blake wears... a...bow...

( cue the tumbleweed )

**Ruby: **She does like tuna a lot.

**Penny: **So where are they?

**Ruby: **We don't know, they've been missing since Friday.

**Penny: **( gasp ) That's terrible, well don't you worry Ruby my friend, I won't rest until we find your friends.

( Meanwhile )

**Carlos: **Achoo! ( sniff )

**Sun: **You alright there buddy?

**Carlos: **Yeah I'm good, just had the feeling someone was talking about me. Sorry for interrupting, where were we?

**Blake: **I just finished explaining how the White Fang had gotten humans to see faunus as equals, but out of fear instead of respect.

**Carlos: **Right, and how after seeing how effective this was becoming you decided to leave them behind and dedicate your talents into becoming a huntress.

**Blake: **Correct. So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain sight all with the help of a little black bow.

**Sun:** I get your story, but how does your friend here fit into all this?

**Carlos: **To be honest I'm just a student at Beacon, however I'm not the type of person that likes it when people think they can do whatever they want because of some misplaced superiority.

**Sun: **That's cool and all, but this isn't really your fight, won't other humans hate you for siding against them?

**Carlos: **Who said I was human?

Before Sun could even question it I shot some webbing at his tail and it got stuck on the ground. He was pretty surprised to see what I just did and Blake even smiled a bit at how ridiculous he looked right now.

**Sun: **How did you do that?!

**Carlos:** Let's just say the spider on my jacket isn't just for decoration.

**Sun:** R-right so what now?

**Blake: **Now we keep moving.

As we got up I helped Sun get his tail free and we continued walking through the city. Meanwhile the rest of team RWBY went on with their search.

**Yang: **Thanks anyway sir. That's probably the fifth bookstore we've checked and still no sign of them.

Weiss however kept looking in the other direction as if not really caring about the situation at all.

**Yang: **You really don't care if we find them do you?

**Weiss: **Don't be stupid, if course I care. I'm just afraid of what we'll find when we do, the innocent never run Yang.

**Yang: **What about Carlos? I'm pretty sure he wasn't a part of the White Fang.

**Weiss: **We didn't think Blake was either and now look where we are. What makes you so certain that he isn't?

**Yang:** He just seems way too nice to be involved with a group like them.

**Weiss: **What about his brother, how do we even know he's helping us search. For all we know he could be purposely working against us.

**Yang: **If he is I wouldn't be surprised. You did drive away Blake after she and Carlos just got together. However I know as brothers both Jonathan and Carlos make a good team, if anything goes wrong we'll be notified, until then we just have to trust them and do what we can.

While the search continued, Blake and I continued through the city with Sun following us as we tried to think of our next move. So far the two of us basically stayed out of sight trying to avoid getting into any kind of trouble, but now we really needed a plan. I thought about leading them to the docks but I wasn't completely certain if I should just because I didn't want to risk my curse kicking in again, but since we were this far along already it might be worth a shot.

**Sun: **Hey Carlos you alright, you look like your miles away.

**Carlos: **Yeah I was just thinking.

**Sun: **Thinking about what?

**Carlos: **About the dust robberies, something about them feels off and I think it might be worth looking into.

**Blake: **You're not suggesting the White Fang are really behind them are you?

**Carlos: **Without any solid evidence we can't really say who is. For all we know it could be them, Roman Torchwick, or even a bunch of local thugs that happened to get lucky.

**Blake: **So you're suggesting we find a robbery and catch whoever is responsible?

**Carlos: **Exactly, we just need to figure out where they might go to next, the bigger the target the better our chances.

**Sun: **I think I might have something, when I stowed away on that ship I heard the crew members talking about a shipment of dust coming in today.

**Blake: **How big?

**Sun: **Huge. Like Schnee Dust Co. huge.

**Carlos: **If it's from the SDC that definitely makes it a priority target, let's get to the docks now.

On our way to the docks I couldn't shake this uneasy feeling that something was about to happen, something that didn't happen before, regardless we made our way over there and spent a couple of hours waiting for the right opportunity. While Sun left to get some food Blake rested her head on my shoulder as we kept watch.

**Blake: **After this what's our next move?

**Carlos: **Easy, we go back to Beacon.

**Blake: **Carlos you know it's not that simple, if the team hates me...

**Carlos: **They don't hate you...

**Blake: **But what if they do!

She was right, what if the team did hate her? The Maidens did say changes happened that caused the future of this world to be altered than what was originally intended. What would I do if the others really hated Blake?

**Carlos: **Blake look at me. I know that the rest of our friends don't hate you, if anything right now they're just confused. They have had some time to think about all that's happened the last few days, and I believe that they'll surprise you. However if the worst does happen, I'll go with whatever you decide.

**Blake: **Are you serious, what about becoming a huntsman?

**Carlos: **That won't matter to me if you're not beside me. All I want is for you to be happy, if that means we have to runaway together again, than I'm okay with that.

Blake hugged me and started crying a bit at seeing how far I would go for her. I already ran away with her into the city, what's stopping me from doing so across the kingdoms?

**Blake: **That's very sweet of you, but what about Jonathan, I don't think he'd be very happy having his older brother taken away.

**Carlos: **If anything I think he'd be thrilled to finally get rid of me. But I think that means he would be put in team RWBY and I don't know what the new team name would be.

**Blake: **Still I appreciate what you've done for me, if this what you want, I won't stop you.

As sweet as this moment was unfortunately it was cut short as Sun came back with an arm full of apples and let's just say both of us were visibly annoyed.

**Sun: **Hey did I miss anything?

**Blake/Carlos: **No!

**Sun: **What's wrong, did I interrupt something?

Before either of could say anything we heard the sounds of others in the area and saw a bullhead fly over us. This was it, the fight at the docks was set in motion, now I just hoped I could be of any actual help.

**Sun:** Is that them?

**Carlos:** Yeah it's the White Fang alright, and Roman Torchwick is here too.

**Blake: **This isn't right, why are the White Fang working with him?!

**Carlos: **We can ask them later, right now let's catch these guys.

I reached into one of the pockets of my jacket and pulled out a Spider-Man mask I was working on that actually had the lenses move and put it on to get ready.

**Sun: **What's with the mask?

**Carlos: **Just let me have my fun. Blake you go in and try to distract them while I stick to the shadows and take some of them out to lower their numbers.

**Blake: **Understood.

**Sun:** What about me?

**Carlos: **You stay here in case we need backup.

**Sun: **What?! But I can fight, you guys need me!

**Carlos:** That's why you're backup, in case things get crazy I'll need you to protect my girlfriend.

**Sun:** Wow really?

**Carlos: **Yes, I'm putting my trust in you, can you do this?

**Sun:** You got it!

**Carlos: **Okay, let's move!

As we split up I stayed on the rooftops while Blake made her way to Roman directly. I used everything I learned from back home to my advantage and managed to capture some White Fang troops with little difficulty. A few of them I managed to knock out without killing them by accident since that was my biggest concern, a couple I left stuck to the side of one of the warehouses or left hanging from some of the cranes in the area. So far everything seemed to be going in order until my spider sense went off and I saw a metal crate heading for Blake.

**Carlos:** Look out!

Wasting no time I swung as fast as I could and managed to catch it before it could harm Blake, I gotta admit this thing was really heavy even with my enhanced strength.

**Roman: **Impressive, I gotta admit that was an impressive catch, but I'm afraid you don't get to be where I am without having a plan B.

As I set the crate down my spider sense went off again and I was immediately tackled by a large faunus that literally ran through the crate like it was cardboard wearing heavy armor and sent flying several feet until I hit the side of a warehouse.

**Blake: **Carlos!!!

**Carlos: **I'm okay, nothings broken. Except my spine, my ribs, and maybe everything else.

As I got up to try and help Blake my way was blocked by the faunus who blindsided me. As I got a good look at him I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

**Carlos: **N-No way! What are you doing here?!

**Rhino: **Looks like there is nowhere to run little man, now you face the Rhino!!!


	22. Chapter 20- Showdown: Spider vs Rhino

Let's recap what's going on right now; for starters Blake, Sun and myself are currently taking on the White Fang over by the docks in order to stop them from stealing a shipment of dust from the Schnee Dust Co.

You still following? Good.

Anyway things looked like they were going as planned until my girlfriend was almost crushed by a falling loading crate ( you know those big metal ones) and I managed to save her before she got hurt, only now I'm about to go toe to toe with one of Spider-Man's strongest enemies!!

**Rhino: **Now you face the Rhino!!!

Is it okay to panic, because I feel like it is! Seriously how am I supposed to take on the Rhino, I haven't had my powers for long and already I have to deal with this, I am so not ready for a fight this big!

**Carlos: **Why are you here Rhino? How did you even get to Remnant?!

**Rhino: **What are you talking about? I have always lived here and now I am ready to crush any puny human that dares to stand in the way of the White Fang and our glorious future!

**Carlos:** ( Wait so this Rhino is actually from here? If that's true then why does he look like the one from the new video game? It's probably just coincidence, let's just hope he's as dumb as the old Rhino or I won't stand a chance.)

As I mentally prepared myself to fight the overgrown faunus I saw Sun running towards me to try to help.

**Sun: **Don't worry I'm on my way!

**Carlos: **Sun turn back and help Blake, I got this!

**Rhino: **I don't think so, what can a puny boy like you do to the likes of someone like myself?

**Sun: **What are you talking about are you nuts?!

**Carlos: **I told you I put my trust in you if things got crazy, I think this definitely counts as crazy, just help Blake please!

**Sun: **But...

**Carlos: **No but's, I put my trust in you, now do the same for me!

**Sun:** A-alright, but if you make it through this Blake is going to kill you!

As he ran back to help Blake fight Roman I took my stance and prepared myself for my fight, I was scared out of my mind, how am I going to beat Rhino, even if he isn't the original version I know this guy can still kill me if I slip up.

**Rhino: **Now it's just us, any last words before I squash you little man?

If anything I wanted to tell Blake that I loved her one more time, but I doubt the big guy would let me. I clenched my fists and breathed deeply to try and calm my nerves, I had to remember what I learned over the years growing up; don't let people like him intimidate me, stand my ground, look for openings, use my environment, and above all no matter how many times I might get knocked down find the strength to get up again. Right now to me that strength was to see my friends and family safe, and that's exactly what I intend to do.

**Carlos: **I'm not just any man, I'm Spider-Man!

As we ran towards each other I slid underneath him and tried using my guns on his armor to see if I could make a dent, unfortunately they didn't do much so I switched to sword mode and went in for a couple of strikes, however my blades weren't strong enough and bounced off his armor.

**Rhino: **Nice try, but my armor is not easily penetrated, let me show you how a real man attacks!

He started punching me and I was surprised at how fast his movements were, not only was he putting me on the defensive but I didn't have the options to go for a counterattack so the best I can do right now is focus on my speed and agility.

**Carlos: **( If the other guy is bigger, I have to be quicker.)

After dodging another strike, I noticed some equipment used to unload ships just several yards away from me, if I can manage to lure him over I might be able to turn the tide in my favor.

**Carlos:** Hey horn head! How about a nice game of tag, you're it!

**Rhino: **Get back here you insignificant bug!

I swung away with Rhino right behind me grabbing whatever he could get his hands on and throwing them at me. By some miracle I made it without getting hurt only for Rhino to come crashing in with a Hulk style landing.

**Rhino: **Did you really think you could escape me?!

**Carlos: **Honestly yeah, now it's just you and me!

**Rhino: **YOU WILL DIE!!!!

**Carlos: **(panicked) Great now it's just him and me!!!

As Rhino charged at me I started moving around my new surroundings trying to confuse the guy and when he least expected it I used some gravity webbing on some of the crates to make it easier for me to web throw them at Rhino with enough force to stun him and go in for several hits to the face.

**Carlos: **( Remember just like the video game, throw something heavy and hope it works. )

For a while it seemed like this would work but I knew he would catch on soon and I needed something else to try otherwise I wouldn't last. Just as I was about to run out of options the sound of a familiar theme song played out.

**Rhino: **What is that horrible sound?

**Carlos: **( Is that Iron Man's theme song by Black Sabbath? If it is, it's about time you showed up. )

As Rhino looked around confused he was then blasted by repulser beams from Jonathan's main armor.

**Jonathan: **Seriously I leave you alone for two days and this is the sort of trouble you get yourself in to?

**Rhino: **Who are you? Another puny human who wishes to die?

**Jonathan: **What did you call me?!

**Carlos: **Oh boy now you've done it.

If there's one thing my brother hates it's being called puny or any other word related to that, I'm the only one who can get away with it cuz he's my younger brother.

**Rhino: **You heard me, pu... AUGHHH!!!!

Just as he said it my brother fired his unibeam and blasted him through some of the equipment that definitely did some damage.

**Jonathan: **First rule: Never call me puny.

**Carlos: **Nice shot.

**Jonathan: **Thanks but he's not out. What's the plan?

**Carlos:** I've been fighting him for a while and it looks like his armor is highly durable just like the original. I've already used some of the crates to hurt him but I'm pretty sure he won't fall for it anymore.

**Jonathan: **I already did a quick scan of his armor when I got here, luckily that armor is an Atlas Military prototype. There seems to be some flaws that haven't been addressed to yet, plus you did deal some good damage so it's on it's last legs.

**Carlos: **What kind of flaws exactly?

**Jonathan: **Intense heat, it'll soften the armor just enough for you to deliver a final blow.

**Carlos:** Got it.

**Jonathan: **One other thing, remember how Spider-Man beat Rhino in the Spectacular Spider-Man t.v. series.

**Carlos:** Yeah... wait are you saying it's the same thing?

**Jonathan: **If I had to guess it's likely possible, the armor is covering most of him and his natural faunus features might already cover most of him in a thick hide.

**Carlos: **Okay then let's do this!

As Rhino got up we began our plan and started keeping him busy. While Jonathan intensified his beams I utilized both my thermal webbing and fire dust and alternated between webbing and my weapons to heat up his armor as best as possible. Every now and again Jonathan would grab a crate and use it as a makeshift club and slam Rhino hard enough to start chipping away his armor piece by piece.

**Carlos: **What's the matter big guy, you're looking a little vulnerable.

**Rhino: **Not gonna happen, the White Fang guys told me, I'm impenetrable!

**Jonathan: **You mean you were impenetrable, that armor you have is only a prototype, next time you might want to see if what you have isn't some cheap knockoff someone threw away.

**Rhino: **It may be a cheap knockoff, but it is more than enough to defeat a tin can and a bug like the two of you!

With Rhino getting on his last nerves he begins attacking us without remorse like a cornered animal, crashing into anything in his way while we worked together to avoid him. If looked closely at him you could see he was getting exhausted and his armor started to fall apart with everything he hit. As the fight drew to a close, I tricked Rhino into attacking me and back flipped away in time to get his arm stuck leaving him open for Jonathan to attack with a full power unibeam that exposed Rhino's chest, the perfect target for me to hit.

**Jonathan: **Now Spider-Man!

On the other side of the loading area I made a slingshot and pulled myself back as far as I could before letting go and focused my aura into my fist as I made contact and pushed Rhino back and knocked him out. As the fighting stopped I could hear the police sirens getting closer so Jonathan flew back to Beacon while I made my way back to the others but not before I left a card for the police. As I swung back I was nearly crushed to death by Blake, she then slapped my face, shook me by my shoulders and then hugged me again.

**Blake: **Do you have any idea how worried I was?! How scared I was at the idea of losing you?!

**Carlos: **Blake stop shaking me I feel sick.

**Blake: **Sorry, but still don't ever scare me like that again!

**Carlos: **I promise I'll try not to.

We then made it back to Beacon exhausted but glad that things began to calm down. However at the time we didn't know of the dangers that have yet to reveal themselves, while most of what hasn't happened yet aren't a surprise for me or my brother, it was the dangers we didn't expect that we might not be ready for. Even now at an unknown part of the city members of the White Fang are working on a piece of tech that resembles a certain flying suit of armor, only the design is much bulkier and intended for massive fire power.

**White Fang Soldier: **I managed to get a scan of the core as you requested General.

**White Fang General: **Good, even if Rhino failed in his mission, the recording we received from his helmet should more than make up for it. Soon the White Fang will be one step closer to its true goal.


	23. Chapter 21- First Date, Again (Epilogue)

It's been about a week or so since the fight at the docks, the White Fang members that were present were arrested and Rhino was removed from his armor and sent to a max security prison. Since then things have become a little peaceful around Vale and at Beacon as well, team RWBY is getting back to normal and my relationship with Blake has been smooth sailing so far. Right now I was in the training hall getting some practice in since Jonathan wanted me to try out the new upgrades he made to the system. After taking down the last holographic Ursa the program shut off and I got a notification on my scroll with my overall performance score.

**Carlos: **70% out of 100? Not too bad I guess.

After making my way out of the building I headed back to my dorm to grab a quick shower and hopefully take a nap. As I was sleeping I couldn't help but dream about all the crazy experiences that have happened ever since we came to this world, I honestly didn't think something like this would ever happen to me, but it did and I could only wonder what was in store for me in the future. Once I woke up I looked out the window to see it was sunset which meant that dinner was going to be served soon and as I made my way out the door I nearly bumped into Blake who was on her way to see me.

**Blake: **Oh, h-hi Carlos.

**Carlos: **Hey Blake, how was your day hanging out with your team?

**Blake: **It was really nice, I'm glad that everything between us is getting back to normal.

**Carlos: **I told you things were going to be okay.

**Blake: **I know, anyway I came over because I wanted to ask you something.

**Carlos: **Sure, what's up.

**Blake: **Remember how we tried going out about a week ago before we got interrupted? I was hoping that tomorrow we could try again.

**Carlos: **That actually sounds really nice, did you have something in mind?

**Blake: **I did, there's this movie that's been out for a few days and I wanted us to watch it together.

**Carlos: **Alright, what time should I pick you up?

**Blake: **How about 10:30, just before lunch.

**Carlos: **Okay, see you then.

As she kissed me she seemed really happy, it's almost as if you could see little hearts flying around her as she walked back to her dorm. After getting some dinner I got my clothes ready for tomorrow and made sure I set my alarm to wake me up early so I could take an early shower before I left. After getting a good nights sleep and going through the process of showering, changing, and nervously pacing around on the ceiling for 15 minutes it was time for me to meet Blake, for today I wore black jeans, a red t-shirt with a white denim jacket and my combat boots and I made my way towards Blake's dorm. As I approached her dorm I started thinking about the last time we went out and how much of a disaster it turned into, although in the end it did help bring Blake and myself closer together so I hoped that today would work out. As I was about to knock on her door I noticed it was slightly open and I heard a conversation going on like it was coming from the bathroom.

**Blake: **For the last time, we're just going to the movies. I really don't think I need to dress this fancy for something like that.

**Ruby: **She's right, oh how about this skirt with this jacket?

**Yang: **Hmmm, maybe. How about this tank top with these jeans, if you go in this I guarantee he won't be able to take his eyes off of you.

**Weiss: **I don't think so, I still think this dress and these heels are a much better option for today.

**Blake: **Enough already! Just get out and let me pick for myself!

I heard the girls get pushed back into the room and the door slam shut so I decided to knock on the door and act as if I just arrived.

**Ruby: **Hi Carlos, Blake's almost done getting ready, would you like to come in?

**Carlos: **Yeah. Thanks Ruby.

As I stepped inside I greeted the rest of the team before going to the full body mirror they had and started adjusting my clothes to make sure I looked as presentable as possible.

**Yang: **Looks like a certain someone is excited for their first date huh.

**Carlos: **Well technically it's our second, but I guess as long as everything goes smoothly than it could be called a first "successful" date. Does this look alright to you girls?

**Weiss: **You look fine, you're acting as if you've never gone on a date before.

**Carlos: **( sigh ) You're not wrong.

**Ruby: **Wait, you've never been on a date before?

**Carlos: **No, that's why I really want today to go well.

**Yang: **You'll be fine, remember you have an amazing girlfriend that loves you so just relax and have fun.

Soon enough the bathroom door opened and Blake stepped out wearing a black jacket with a white shirt, a blue skirt about as long as the one for her uniform and black shoes with matching knee socks.

**Blake: **What do you think, does this look alright?

**Carlos: **W-Wow, you look incredible.

As I took her hand we began making our way out of Beacon and into Vale, fortunately we had some time before the movie started so we decided to walk around for a bit to kill time. So far things were going smoothly, especially for a small group of girls that were following us while in disguise.

**Weiss: **Why did I agree to this again?

**Ruby: **Don't you remember what happened last time, we want to make sure that everything goes perfectly for them today.

**Yang: **Plus this is something that Ruby and I always wanted to try out, and what better opportunity than now?

As they continued to follow us I led Blake to the bookstore that I planned to show her a week ago and she was pleasantly surprised to see human and faunus customers enjoying themselves without having to worry about discrimination. After spending about an hour looking through their selection and grabbing something to eat from their cafe it was time we headed for the theater, as we approached I quickly noticed that the majority of today's customers were female with only a handful of males present.

**Carlos: **Uh Blake, you never mentioned what movie you wanted us to watch today.

**Blake: **That's because I wanted it to be a surprise, they finally made "Ninjas Of Love" into a movie and I heard that it's very faithful to the book.

At this point every part of my brain was screaming for me to run away as far and as fast as possible from here. The only thing that stopped me was the fact that Blake wanted to watch this with me and I wanted to make her happy, that and the fact she had an extra firm grip on my arm.

**Carlos: **( Okay, maybe this won't be so bad after all. Maybe the book is just misunderstood and it's definitely not a romance novel better suited for mature readers. )

Yep I was in denial alright, after getting our tickets we saw the previous group coming out and the looks on their faces ranged from crying to absolute bliss.

**Carlos: **( DEFCON 1, I REPEAT WE ARE AT DEFCON 1 PEOPLE!!!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! HELP!!!! )

**Blake:** Wow it looks like everyone enjoyed the movie, let's hurry and get some good seats.

As she dragged me to some seats that were as close to the screen as possible her grip on me intensified to the point where I began to lose feeling in my arm. As the movie was about to start I noticed that the whole room seemed divided over which of the male leads was better.

**Carlos: **( I wonder if anyone else is getting a sense of deja vu? )

As the movie played I silently made my prayers in the hopes this torture would end soon, about 20 minutes in I was about to excuse myself to the restroom in the hopes of washing out my eyes but I changed my mind after someone else tried that and most of the women started yelling at him to sit down so they wouldn't miss anything. During the movie I noticed Blake become a little extra clingy and affectionate, normally I wouldn't mind but this definitely wasn't the place for it. Fortunately I wasn't the only one having a difficult time since Yang was busy doing everything in her power to keep Ruby from seeing or hearing something that could destroy her innocence.

**Ruby: **( whispering ) I can't see Yang!

**Yang: **( whispering ) Good cuz you're not watching something like this until you're at least 20, and only if I'm there with you!

**Weiss: **( whispering ) Why would she bring him to watch this? This is definitely not proper material to watch on a first date!

**Yang: **I don't think it really matters, I just feel sorry for all the guys dragged here against their will.

**Ruby: **Yang, what's it mean when a girl asks for a...

**Yang: **Don't finish that sentence!

After 3 hours of excruciating pain I was finally set free, that was probably one of the most nightmarish experiences I've ever had to face. Hopefully I won't dream of sparkling male ninjas anytime soon so I can recover my sanity.

**Blake: **That was amazing, they captured every detail perfectly. What did you think?

There was no way I was going to tell her what I really thought about the movie, if I did I was sure that I would be single again so I did what any self respecting person would do. I lied. Be honest, how many of you guys remember doing this for a certain supernatural romance movie a few years back.

**Carlos: **I'm speechless, it just blew me away. ( It blew me away with how terrible it was! )

**Blake: **I'm so happy you enjoyed it too, if you want I could let you borrow my copy of the book if you're interested.

**Carlos: **T-That's okay, anyway let's get going.

As we left the rest of the girls came out shortly afterwards, Ruby was upset because she missed all the good stuff, Weiss came out a blushing mess and was pretty sure some of her own innocence was lost, and Yang was exhausted from keeping Ruby's purity intact.

**Ruby: **No fair I missed it! Can we please watch it again?

**Weiss/Yang: **No way Ruby!!!!


	24. Update Info

**Hey everyone it's Cerberus and I just wanted to point out a few things. For those of you who have read this story before you will have noticed the changes that were made, this was something that I have been meaning to get to for a while now, however with everything that I had to deal with recently like work and everything in my personal life it hasn't been easy. I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be giving the story " Ultimate AVGR" the same treatment too, I even plan on adding a few new chapters in the hopes of increasing the size by a bit, maybe 2 or 3 but nothing larger. Like this story I might modify some chapters either by splitting chapters into 2 or rewriting them since I use the app and sometimes my chapters get messed up, while others will receive only minor changes, it will still be the same overall so don't worry. After making these revisions I will take a small break before continuing writing for Volume 3 so I don't burn out. If this is your first time reading this story than I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that my revision on the next one goes well.**

**Also I wanted to point out that if anyone decides to leave a review all I ask is that you be respectful, I've had friends who wrote stories on fan sites like this before and they got so much unnecessary negativity that they decided to take their stories down and never go back again. It really hurt that people were so quick to say all that when they just wanted to be like everyone else and share their creativity only to have others criticizing them for it. I accept only constructive criticism and supporting comments and nothing more, like many others on different sites this is my first time doing something like this so please cut me a little slack because I just want to share my own ideas like everyone else.**

**That being said I hope that those who read my stories will be patient with me and I hope you guys have an amazing day. Until next time this is Cerberus signing off.**


End file.
